Unexpected Truth
by AmbroseBabe87
Summary: Ryleight is the younger sister of Seth Rollins and she has been keeping a secret from her brother. What is going to happen when she finally tells him her secret? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Ryleigh Rollins is the younger sister of WWE Superstar Seth Rollins. She has been keeping a huge secert from her brother Seth and that is the fact that she is dating his former Shield brother Dean Ambrose. They have been dating since the guys debut back at Survivor Series 2012. Ryleigh has always been afraid of the reaction that she was going to get when it came to her brother finding out about her secret love affair with Dean. She didnt know exactly how to explain it but he was always there when she needed someone besides her brother to talk to. Now that things seem to be getting more and more serious she knew that they weren't going to be able to keep this dating game a secret much longer. Ryleigh was tired of hiding all the time she wanted to be able to show off her man and not worry about what anyone said, but breaking the news to her brother was going to be the hardest thing that she was ever going to have to do.

Ryleigh took a deep breathe as she walked through the doors of the arena into the backstage area. She was excited that she was at a live event for the first time in a long time and this time she could see her favorite guys in the whole world. She noticed that there was a young blonde woman standing outside of Dean's locker room with him smiling and putting her hands on his upper arms as they talked. Even though she didn't want to admit it she knew that this was bugging her because she has been the only girl in his life for about two years now and she just had to watch this bimbo touching what has been hers for two years. She just shook it off and walked right past them knowing that her boyfriend saw her. She didn't care she just kept walking right to her brothers locker room.

Once she got there she opened the door and looked around "Seth are you in here?" She called out as he walked out of the bathroom in his ring gear "Oh god I swear you look like a batman wannabe big brother." She said laughing

Seth rolled his eyes "Very funny baby sister now get in here and give me some love it seems like I haven't seen you in forever." He said as he just pulled her in hugging her

She hugged him back "It wouldn't be so long if you would stop and look around at the world for a little bit."

"You know how my job is sis. Plus it gives you free tickets and passes."

"Seth you know that this isn't my thing. I like spending time with my brother outside of his job and this doesn't count because its you saying hey and bye in one since your working." She said

"Ry you know that's not true. I always spend time with you."

"Seth I didn't come here to argue with you. I actually came to see some of the guys that I haven't seen in awhile."

"Who?"

"Roman, Dolph, and maybe Dean." She replied

"Stay away from Dean. He isn't good news anymore Ry and he has been seeing Renee Young and she is very overprotective when it comes to him."

"Oh really I wouldn't have guessed that, but if you say that its the right thing to do then I will stay away from him." She said

"thanks little sister. Now I have to go cut a couple promos then the show will start. So I guess you better get your big brothers shirt and support me tonight since I am your favorite." He said kissing her cheek before walking out of the room.

Ry just stood right there and sighed not believing that this Renee chick was suppose to be dating her boyfriend, but what confused her is why he hadn't brought it up to her. She was more hurt than anything that he would keep something like this from her, but she knew what she had to do and it was ask him herself if she wanted the right answers on it. She also knew that Dean Ambrose was the most diffcult man to talk to and it has to do with his past and she knew better than to push him into something that he wasn't ready for. So she would have to approach it very carefully when it came time for her to talk to him. She shook her thoughts aside as she walked out to get ready for the show.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers or divas that may be mention in this story. I only own my OC Ryleigh and any other OC characters that may be mention in the future.

*After The Show*

Ryleigh was getting ready to head out of the arena when she was stopped by one of the stage hand guys and was told that her brother was wanting to talk to her about something that they had planned out for her. Ry just nodded as she walked towards his locker room again. She didn't like the sound of that, but she couldn't put up much of a fight in her current state of mind which was the fact that her own boyfriend had been keeping things from her that she thought would have been a good idea to know about. As she was walking she noticed Renee was standing with Seth talking to him with Dean right there. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, but then she saw a camera crew and she just watched from the distance and then she noticed that Dean saw and gave her a smile. She just smiled back not really wanting to cause a scene right there since her brother was right there. Renee finished up and noticed that Seth was looking at a girl and she raised a brow "Seth is that your girlfriend?" She asked

"No." Dean and Seth said at the same time

"Then who is she?" She asked giving Dean a weird look

"That is my baby sister. And now if you excuse me I have to go talk to her about something important." He said walking off.

Dean watched him walk over to his girl putting his arm around her and walking off with her. He wished that was what he could do at this point, but this is something he knew had to be done. He then looked down at Renee because he felt her arms around him. He rolled his eyes and pulled away from her and walked back to his locker room telling Renee to just stay there because he needed be alone. Once he got to his locker room he pulled out his phone and smiled at the wallpaper he had up of him and Ry when she spent a weekend at his place before Summerslam. He pulled up his text messager and typed out a message to Ry.

_*Baby I know you that you have be wondering what is going on with me and Renee. I'm sorry that I didn't say anything to you earlier, but if you come by my room later tonight I will explain everything. I know Seth told you everything and he is out to hurt me for whatever reason he can think of, but all I am asking is for the chance to explain everything and spend sometime with my girlfriend. Please...I love you.*_

Ryleigh sat down watching her brother talk about what the plan was for her coming on the road with him. She couldn't believe everything that she was hearing then she felt her phone go off and she read the text from Dean. She just smiled as she read it. She knew that she was going to have to give him the chance to explain and the fact that he brought it up to her first made her feel more confindent that things were going to be great between them once they figured out what to do. Ryleigh was so lost in her own space that she hadn't heard anything that Seth had been saying until he snapped his fingers at her "Ryleigh? Are you listening to me?" He asked

"What? Yes Seth I am listening to you." She replied

"Then what did I just say?" He asked

"Something about going on the road with you and it giving us the time we need to spend together." She replied

"That was only part of it. I also asked if you wanted to be my valet for the WWE?" He said

"Seth I don't know about that. I mean I don't know how to do anything in the wrestling world like you I just tell people that I have a brother in the company and let them tell me more about what you do and how they are your biggest fan and they wish they were me." She said

"Ryleigh this is your chance to see what I do first hand and you get to be apart of it. Please sis I mean this is the quailty time that we are needing. I promise nothing bad is going to happen to you." He said

She sighed "Alright Seth. I will give it a try." She said

"Great. Now if you would like to leave and head back to your place and pack some clothes you have to be at the airport at 8:30 am so we can head out so you can sign the paperwork that needs to be signed." He said

"Seth think for a second I can't just pick up and leave tomorrow morning. I have things that I need to get done before I leave, but I promise I will be there by the end of the week." She said

"Alright. I will talk to Hunter and let him know what is going on. But you have to be at my place by Friday so we can make sure that you have everything that you need before you go on camera next week." He said

"I promise to be there Seth. Now if you excuse me I have to be going so I can get started on things that I have to do. I will talk to you later big brother. Love you." She said hugging him

"Love you too." He said hugging her back

*At the hotel*

Ryleigh smiled as she walked to the front desk and asked for Dean's room number. She knew that he would use Jon Good because that was his birth name. She told the lady at the desk that she was his fiancee so she could get the number. She was told that he was in room 456 and they handed the key to his room. She walked over to the elevator and walked on hitting the number 4 button and waited on it. Soon as the elevator stopped on the floor Ryleigh walked off and went straight to his room knocking on the door. She didn't want to use the key because she felt like it was the wrong thing to do. She smiled seeing the door open and was pulled into the room quickly by Dean. He shut the door quickly locking it before pulling her close and holding her tightly. Ryleigh smiled holding onto him missing the way he smelled and how his arms felt around her. She put her face in his neck and smelled everything about him everything that she loved and everything that made her feel safe. After a few minutes Ryleigh pulled back and looked up at him "So your wanting to explain things?" She said

"Yeah I do." He said pulling her over to the couch and sitting down with her

"Okay. Well let's talk then Dean. Why didn't you tell me that they had you in some kind of on screen relationship thingy with that bimbo?" She asked

"Because it just happened like a week ago. Ryleigh I was going to tell you when you came to my house over the weeked like always, but you surprised the hell out of me when you showed up at a show." He said

"So this whole relationship thing happened like a week ago. Then why is Seth telling me that you two have been dating longer than that? And why is he telling me to stay away from you."

"Wait what? Seth told you that Renee and I have been dating longer than that?" He asked

"Yeah. He said that you and Renee are dating and that she is very overprotective of you, but I want to know why the hell would he tell me to stay away from you Dean." She said

"I don't know about that Ry. Seth has changed since joining The Authority he isn't the same guy that he was when he was in the Shield." Dean said

"Well I guess I should be worried then because I just agreed to travel with him and valet for him just so we could spend sometime together." She said

"That's great that you get to spend time with him. but I don't know how much I am going to want you around Orton and the rest of the Authority. I mean I have to protect what's mine." He said pulling her close to him again

"Well lucky for you I am here now and I don't want to be alone tonight, but we are cuddling nothing else Ambrose I am still mad at you for not telling me about Renee." She said

"Fine baby girl whatever you said." He said walking her into the bedroom.

They got ready for bed. Dean was wearing his PJ pants with no shirt as Ryleigh walked out wearing his shirt and no bottoms getting into bed next to him. Dean pulled her close to him rubbing her back ever so lightly smiling. This is what he has missed the most when he is away from her and now that she is coming on the road with Seth he was going to make sure that they got to do this alot more. Ryleigh closed her eyes holding onto the man she loved for dear life because she knew that this was where she was meant to be. They both soon fell asleep wondering what was going to happen when she started working for the WWE , but only time would tell.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE Wrestlers and Divas that might be mention in the story. I only own the OC's that are mention in the story.

Thanks for the favorite and follows makes me feel great knowing that my story is being read. If you have any ideas for the chapters to come please leave a review with you ideas. Thanks!

_*The Following Week*_

Ryleigh has been traveling with her brother for a little over two days now and things seemed to be going good she just had to get use to it all. Seth had been showing her around everywhere they went and he was showing her off to everyone. Randy Orton was the first one that got to meet Seth's baby sister besides Stephanie and Hunter and let's just say that Orton was taken back by her. He never would have thought that Seth would have such a beautiful sister and that she would be on the road with them, but once he saw her thats when things started to change for him. Seth noticed that Orton had been watching his sister and knew that he had a thing for her so he decided that he would help Randy out with getting a date with her. Ryleigh on the other hand was sneaking around spending time with Dean like she wanted to. She would always find away to get away just so she could spend some time with him and he would always make it worth her time when he saw her.

Ry had just walked out of catering after her meeting with Stephanie and she was pulled into another room by Dean. She smiled looking over her shoulder at him "Well it's nice to see you too love." She said as he kissed her cheek running his hand up and down her sides

"Well I heard that you were in catering and I figured that I could get some quailty time with you before the show started." He said with his face in her neck.

"i like the sound of that, but did you really just pull me into a cleaning supplies room?" She askes looking around the room

"Hey don't down the room it was the first door that was unlock closest to the catering and I wanted to hold you so bad that I would have pretty much pulled you into the mans room." He said

"And that would have been something else to experience so I am glad that it didn't happen that way." She said rubbing his arms

"So how are you liking working with the WWE so far?" He asked as he lightly kissed her neck

"It's something else thats for sure. I'm actually working with Orton too." She said

"What?" He asked lifting his head up looking at her

"Yeah they have me working with Randy and Seth both. Stephanie and Hunter thinks that it's a good idea for me to work with both of them for some reason." She said looking up at him seeing the look in his eyes knowing something was wrong "Baby what's wrong?" She asked

"I don't trust Orton when it comes to you. I know you and you won't allow anything to happen, but the guy is bad news when it comes to females. Ryleigh I just don't want to have to beat his ass because he is messing with my girlfriend." Dean said holding her closely.

"Babe." She started

"Ryleigh the guy is bad news. He uses girls and then throws them away." He said

"Jonathan Good if you would stop and listen to me then you would get that I know where your coming from and I wouldn't do anything to make you think otherwise, but you have to understand if I'm working here I have to do whatever they tell me to do, but I do promise you that if anything happens I am running to you and I will allow you to handle it anyway you see fit." She said turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck

"Okay babe." He said holding her close before leaning down and kissing her.

She smiled kissing him back before pulling away "How about we go back to your locker room and we can hang out for a little while before the show starts." She said

"I like that idea, but you have to go out first and make sure no one sees you and then I will head out and go to my locker room." He said

"Okay." She said kissing him before walking out of the room and looking around before walking down the hall.

Dean followed her out and made sure that he wasn't right behind her because he knew that if someone seen them it would get back to Seth that she was with him and he just didn't feel like putting Ryleigh through that at the moment. He was the first to make it to his locker room and sat down waiting on her to get there. Renee saw him walk into the locker room and decided that she would walk in there and spend some time with him. She just wanted to make sure that he wasn't regretting anything that was happening with him, but before she got there someone called her and told her that she was needed in Stephanie and Hunter's office right away. Ryleigh made her way to Dean's locker room with some snacks for them and she was stopped by Randy.

"Hey Ry." He called running over to her

"Oh hey Randy. What's up?" She asked

"Nothing much just ondering if you wanted to hang out with me after the show like going out and getting some dinner." he asked

"Oh..Umm..I wish I could, but I have plans with Seth tonight." She said trying to let him down easy

"i said it was fine for him to take you out sis. I mean this way you can get to know him better." He said

"Seth I wish you would have talked to me before you done anything." She said looking at him

"Ryleigh I don't see the big deal in it. I mean we can hang out anytime I just want you to get to know Randy. He is a good guy and he isn't like what everyone says he is." Seth said "Please."

"Okay. What time?" She asked

"Great I will pick you up right after the show and we can head out then?" He said

"Alright. I'll see you guys later. I'm going to hang out with Roman and some of the divas for a little while before the show starts." She said walking away from them before they had the chance to asking anymore questions.

"I told you I would get her to say yes about going out with you. Now don't let me down Orton." He said

"I promise dude. I am going to make sure she is treated right and I will do anything and everything to keep her happy thats for damn sure."

"Good." he replied

Meanwhile Dean was starting to worry about his girlfriend because she was taking a long time to get to him. He was about to call her when she walked through the door with a strange look on her face as if something happened and she was afraid to tell him. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her holding her close rubbing her back "What happened?" he asked

"Randy and Seth stopped and pretty much talked me into having dinner with Randy after the show tonight and I don't want to go alone." She said

"Why the hell would Seth even agree to allow Randy near you after all the crap he has done in the past?" Dean questioned holding her close.

"I don't know. Will you please follow us and make sure that nothing happens to me? I don't know him and I feel like they are up to something more than they are leading on." She said

"Don't you worry darlin I'm going to be there watching and if he does something I will go off on him." He said rubbing her back

"I know you will. I just don't want you to get into trouble." She said

"Don't worry about me darlin I won't get into trouble. I just want to keep you safe." He said

She just nodded trying not to even think about what could happen all she knew is that she was there with the one person that she wanted to be with. The show was going to happen soon and she would be working with Seth and Randy on trying to get rid of Dean, but she knew deep down that she was in love with Dean and she would be cheering him on. Now to get through dinner with Randy and then spend the rest of the night with Dean was on her task for the evening.

_Please Review..._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: i do not own any of the wrestlers that are mention in this story. i only own the OC.

Thanks so much for the follows, favorites, and reviews on the story guys. Keep them coming.

Ryleigh had done great during the show and with it ending she knew that she had to get ready for her date with Randy. She really didn't want to do anything but spend time with her actual boyfriend, but with her brother promising Randy that she would go out with him she knew that it was something that she had to do. So she walked back to the locker room and got ready for her so called date. Dean on the other hand wasn't looking forward to watching his girlfriend with another man and with that other man being Randy Orton he surly wasn't going to have the best time, but he promised Ry that he would be there if she needed to get away from him.

Randy was more than excited about the date cause this was something that could help him in the end. He was tired of the same old ring rats here and there and with hi being recently divorce he was wanting a real woman that would do anything and everything he said without question and Ry was just the girl for the job. She was going to have his babies and he at home while he worked and more than likely had a booty call here and there. He had it all worked out and in his mind Seth was going to pay one way or another and his sister was going to be his payment for Seth taking the spot light away from the Face of the WWE. He smirked thinking about everything as he found the clothes that he wanted to wear thinking about how tonight was going to change the course of everything.

***Durning Dinner***

Ryleigh smiled here and there at the small talk her and Randy were having but she was really wanting to hurry the date up so she could go back to the hotel and spend time with her boyfriend before leaving for the next city. Randy noticed that she wasn't all there listening so he decided it was time to use the Orton charm and ask something about her "So lets not talk about me anymore. I want to know about you so tellme something about yourself?" he said

Ry looked at him "What would you like to know."

"Anything really. I just want to know you better and I can't ge your brother to tell me anything about you because he acts like most of the time he doesn't know much about you." Randy replied

"That dosen't surprise me at all." Ry said

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Seth really doesn't know much about me anymore. We kind of grew apart when he started his big career with the WWE. So part of the reason why I am here is because he wanted to soen time with me so we could reconnect as a close family unit again, but that hasn't been happening." She said

Randy nodded "Don't worry beautiful I'm sure that your brother is going to spend some time with you just as soon as he can. You don't need worry your pretty little head about it."

"I'm trying not to, but its hard when he is the only family I have left besides Roman and Dean." she replied

"So you consider them to be family even after the whole disbanding of the group?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I?" she asked

"Because I figured that you would be more of a Seth fan since he has moved on to bigger and better things." he said with a shrug

"Just because my brother sold out and turned his back on his friends doesn't mean I have to be on his side about things. Hell I don't need him or you telling me not to hang out with them because they haven't done anything out of the way to me. Now if you would excuse I have to get going and head back to the hotel. And before you ask no i don't need a ride because I have one. Thanks for dinner." She said getting up and walking out.

Randy sat there in complete shock that she just got up and walked out on him. No girl has ever done that to him and he knew that this was going to be a bit of a challenge for him butnhe was going to risk everything. Dean on the other hand smirked watching his girl standing uo for him and Roman and then watching her leave him there just made him so much more happier. He knew that his girlfriend was strong, but he didn't know how strong she was until that moment. He got up and went out so Randy wouldn't see him and he went back to the hotel to be with his girl.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for reviewing this story. Hope everyone is enjoying it.

Within the past few days Ryleigh had been avoiding her brother and Randy outside of work because she needed time to breathe and spend time with Dean which was impossible because they have been working him so much. She missed him so much and it seemed like her choosing to do this wasn't the best idea. She looked around the halls as she walked hoping to catch her boyfriend but what she saw wasn't anything she had been expecting to see. She looked down the way and saw Dean and Renee kissing yes she knew that it was an on screen relationship, but it doesn't mean that it didn't hurt to see them like that. As she was getting ready to walk away Renee called her over "Hey Ryleigh come here." She said

Ry groaned walking over faking a smile "Yes?"

"Sea Andi were wondering if you and Randy would like to go on double date with us tomorrow night." She asked

"Sorry but I'm not dating Randy."

"Oh I'm sorry I just thought that since you guys had a date last week that you two were an item like Dean and myself here." Renee said

"Sorry to disappoint you Renee. And as far as I knew you and Dean here aren't dating outside of the show. This is an on screen relationship." She said

"Excuse me." She said

"I didn't stutter Renee. Dean isn't your boyfriend outside of the show he is dating me." She snapped

"No that's not true because Dean doesn't date rats and tramps like you." She said

"She is right Renee. I am dating her I have bee n with her for two and half years now." Dean said moving closer to Ryleigh pulling her to him

"But Dean we have the true connection. I love you and you know that."

Ryleigh just laughed "your truly slow. Dean and I have been together longer than you have been in the wrestling business. I have been there for him and Seth since they started in FCW. Hell I was there when the shield was started and they all came home with Seth. So don't act like your the best thing that has happened to him because to the truth is that I am the only girl that understands him. So I would appreciate if you kept your hands to yourself when your not Working." She said

Before they gave Renee the chance to respond they both walked down the hall. Ryleigh knew that her telling the truth about her relationship with Deanwas going to be all over the locker room fast and she would hear about it from Seth and it wasn't going to be pretty, but she honestly didn't care anymore. She wanted to show off her love and be able to travel with him. And as if time stood still Renee had it going all over the locker room about Dean and Ryleigh. Randy heard the news and of course he went over the edge as he walked to Seth's locker room. Instead of knockinghe walked right in.

"What the hell Seth? You said that she wasn't dating anyone." He snapped

"I didn't know anything about her dating anyone until now. And to find out that it is Dean just makes things more difficult. I can't believe that she would lie to me about even be I g around him." Seth said

"Well what are you going to do about it huh? Because I sure as hell am not giving up on getting the girl." He said

"Okay. We will come up with a plan Orton, but right now we have to work and I'm pretty sure that Dean isn't going to let her out of his sight." Seth replied

"Well you better think of something fast before I handle this problem myself Rollins." Orton said as he walked out of the locker room coming up with a plan of his own.

***Meanwhile in Dean's locker room***

Ryleigh was sitting on the couch in Dean's arms thinking about what was going to happen when she faced Seth. Dean felt her tense some and he just held her closer and tighter to him. He knew that she was worrying herself, but there was nothing that was going to get her stop worrying so he just held her. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

"Dean?" She spoke bringing him out of his thought

"Yeah babe?" He answered

"I'm sorry that I just blurted it out, but she was just getting on my nerves with all the touching she had been doing on you. Then the whole double date thing just sent me over the edge. I want to be doing all of the things that she was doing and that's why I did it like that." She said

"Ryleigh you cont have anything to be sorry for. In fact I am proud of you because you stood up for us and told her how you felt. I have never been more proud of you."

"Really?" She asked

"Yes really. Hell I was so proud of you when you told Orton off the other night I just didn't tell you because you looked like you could use some cuddle time with me."

She nodded "your right I needed that after that date." She said

He smiled kissing her head "now that you told the world that we are together that means s we get to travel together. Hell that mean we can start posting pictures of us up for the world to see." He said

"I love the sound of that. But on the days off we need to figure something out." She said

"Well how about you move in with me and I'll move some things into your place and we just divide up the time between each place." He said

"Yes I would love to live with you. And I don't need my place anymore. I just want one place and I have always loved Las Vegas." She said

"Okay so you move in with me then." He said kissing her head

"Now we have that settled we have to face the music of everything."

"I know that, but we aren't doing anything alone. We are in this together" he said

"I agree." She said looking up at him

Dean smiled looking down at her as he leaned down and kissed her gently and slowly. Ryleigh returned the kissed as she held onto him. They were lost in the moment and nothing was going to stop them now or at least that is what they thought. Little did they know Randy and Seth were coming up with a plan to bring their relationship down and they were getting the help of Renee Young.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers or divas that are mention in the story. I only own my OC and future OCs. Also do not own an of the wrestlers actual girlfriends/boyfriends that may be mention in the story. Thanks for the follows and reviews and favorites on this story. It means a lot and please keep them coming it helps me further better myself in my writing and in the story. If you have any ideas please note them in the reviews or pm me. Thanks again.

It was later in the evening Ryleigh was watching Dean's match from the back when she was approach by The Authority. She looked at her brother who hadn't said two words to her since he found out about her relationship with Dean. She didn't let it bother her but she felt Randy's eyes on her and she of course didn't like it, but she kept her eyes on the screen.

"Hey Stephanie aren't you going to tell Ryleigh about her new storyline?" Randy asked smirking

"Yes. Ryleigh can I talk to you over here." She said

"Sure." Ry said following her over to the corner "Whats up?"

"Randy and Seth came to me and Paul and asked us to put you in an on screen relationship with Randy and they also want you to start traveling with Randy." She said

"Why?" She asked

"Because they think that it would be best for business in some way. Seth put it this way that the fans would relate to him the softer side of him if he was dating you." She said

"So is that the story line I am in?" She asked

"I'm trying not to push it because its away to get back at Dean, but I don't know how my father is going to like me stopping it." She said

"I'll do whatever it takes, but I'm not traveling with him. I have to much to lose I will do the on screen relationship since Dean is in one with Renee."

"And we can work around you traveling with him. Thanks for being so understanding with this." Stephanie said

"No problem. Now comes the part that no one is going to like telling Dean." She said

"Dean is not so bad when it comes to work and if he knows its for work then it works out." Stephanie said

Ry nodded as they walked back over to them. Stephanie told them that she agreed to the story line, but she wasn't going to make Ryleigh travel with him because she didn't see the use in that. Randy was beyond pissed but he didn't let it show what so ever around the bosses. Ryleigh looked as the match ended and Dean walked into the back. She smiled hugging him tightly as he held her he was watching the guys. He noticed that Seth was glaring at him. Dean pulled back from her and kissed her before starting down the hall with her.

"That's right walk away with my sister Dean. You don't have the balls to tell me that your fucking her now you just want to act like its not a big deal well I'm going to show you that's for sure." Seth yelled

Dean stopped and looked at him "Right Seth keep talking. You know damn well that you haven't been there for her even when we were in the shield together. She would always seek your attention and what would you do blow her off for a piece of ass. So you really don't have any room to talk." He snapped as Ry put her hand on his chest.

"Don't you dare try that shit man. My sister knows that I care about her. Hell I was the one that got her the job here and yet she still has been lying to me about fucking around with you." He said

"I lied because I knew how you would act Seth. Look at what your doing right now. And your haven't been there for me in a long time. Yes you may have gotten me the job here and you claim it was for me to spend time with you, but instead of doing that you have been putting me off on Randy. So I'm pretty sure that yourthe damn reason why I have be in the on screen relationship with him now. So don't play like your the best person i n the world because your not." She said

"Well isn't this just great. You have my sister against me all because I am a main event player and your nothing." Seth said

"Seth stop it now. He is just as much of a main event player as you are, but the only difference is he didn't sell out and turn his back on us friends like you did. So that makes him a better man than you ever were." She yelled being held back by Dean.

Seth was about to say something when Roman walked over to see what was going on "everything okay here?" He asked

"Yeah everything fine now mind your business Reigns." Orton snapped

"And I wasn't talking to you Orton. I was talking to Dean." He said before looking at Dean

"Yes everything is fine here now man. We just need to get Ryleigh away from Seth because she just told him about me and her dating and he has been showing his ass the whole time." Dean said

"Alright dude let's get her out of here." Roman said

"She isn't going anywhere cause she has to walk me out for my match like a good little girlfriend." Randy said

Ryleigh growled getting out of Dean's grasped walking over to Randy and punching him in the face "I'm not going out there with you tonight. And I'm not your girlfriend you prick." She snapped as she was pulled away by Roman and Dean.

Randy growled "this isnt over." He yelled

"Yeah you boys better watch your backs because we aren't going to take this lying down. Ryleigh will be back where she belongs and she will know that your not the right man for her ." Seth yelled

Dean and Roman walked into the locker room with her still trying to get her to calm down. Roman knew that Ry was a strong girl but he never knew how strong she really was until he saw her defend herself against Orton. Dean on the other hand was worried about what was going to happen from here on in. Roman had an idea and he was going to make sure that nothing would happen to the girl that had changed his best friend. He knew that his fiancee loved being around Ryleigh so this would be the best time for them to get together and she could have some girl time.

"So guys I have been thinking that it was a good idea to have Galina come on the road with me." Roman said

"Really?" Ryleigh asked changing her mood completely

"Yeah. She needs to get away too and I know that she misses hanging out with you." He replied

"That's awesome. You do that ." Ry said getting up hugging him before going to the bathroom.

Roman smiled before looking at Dean "everything okay man?"

"Yeah just worried."

"About what?" He asked

"About the war that has just started. I mean I am proud that she finally told him but you know Seth isn't about to let this go without a fight and then dealing with Orton wanting what's mine it just not right." He said

"Dean you know that nothing is going to happen because we aren't going to let it. Ryleigh has changed you and you love her so much. She is like the little sister I never had growing up with my sisters. So with that being said I am not going to let anything happen to her just like your not."

"I just can't lose her Roman. I mean she is my everything, my family. I want her to be my wife and carrying my kids. I just don't know what I would do if I lost her or something bad happened to her." He said

"Listen to yourself dude. Ryleigh isn't going anywhere and your not going to lose. If she hasn't left your ass by now she isnt going to leave you now. I know that she loves you more than anything." He said

"She does?" He asked

"Yes I do Jon." She said leaning against the bathroom door "and I can promise you right here and now I am not going anywhere because everything that you said you pictured is the samething that I have pictured myself."

"Really?" He asked

She nodded "yes babe. Now with this war with Seth and Randy don't worry because we are going to get through this together."

"Promise." He said walking over to her

"I promise you Jon. We are in this together" she said

"Alright. We will fight this battle together." He said pulling her close

Ryleigh wrapped her arms around him and nodded holding him close. She knew what her brother was before hand, but now things are so different. She knew that the battle was just beginning and she knew that she wasn't going to lose Dean no matter what the cost was.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks so much for reading this story. This chapter is in honor of Dean's birthday and this chapter will hold some sexual content. Please let know what you think. Thanks!

It was Dean's birthday and Ryleigh had been planning something special and she had help from Galina. Ryleigh knew that with everything that was going on with her on screen relationship with Orton and her brother that Dean wasn't in the best of moods as of late. He would never take anything out on her, but its just like he couldn't handle watcning someone else touching what has been his for over two years now. Roman notice that he was more protective of her than he has ever been but he honestly couldn't blame the man. Roman knew about Ryleigh planning something special for his birthday and he promised the girls that he wouldn't say anything to Dean.

He walked into the locker room and saw Dean warming up for the night and smiled setting his bags down and looked at him "happy birthday man." He said

Dean looked up "thanks man." He replied "When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago."

"Oh. Where is Galina?" He asked

"She saw Ryleigh and they just went off talking about tonight events for the show. I think they were heading to the divas locker room to talk to AJ." He said with a shrug

"Yeah. Ryleigh said something about hanging out with the girls before the show." He said

"Is everything okay with you and Ry?" Roman asked

"Yeah. We are fine its just the whole Randy touching her thing. That is really getting to me and I know that I have nothing to worry about, but its like she has always been mine and to see someone else kissing her, holding her close to them just get me worked up that I don't want her to be let out of sight."

"Dean you know that nothing is going to happen to her. Hell she has one mean right hook from what I saw a few weeks ago.." He said

"I know that but it just doesnt stop me from being jealous. She has been mine for two years and I don't want to lose her." He said

"She isn't going anywhere. Now stop worrying Dean. You need to be happy spend the rest of the night that way because you have a beautiful girl to spend your birthday with." He said

Dean laughed "your right dude. I have been over thinking hints a lot lately."

"And you need to stop it at least for tonight man." He said

"Alright dude I am going to stop it okay."

"Good. Now who do they have you facing tonight?" He asked

"Tonight I'm cutting a promo then I have a match with Luke Harper." He said

"Well your going to have your hands full tonight that is for sure." He said with a chuckle

Dean nodded laughing as Galina and Ryleigh walked into the locker room. The girls just watched them before going on about their own business. Roman noticed that Ryleigh really hadn't said anything to Dean so he nudge him to go over to her. Dean walked over to her wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her against his chest and he put his face her in neck. Ryleigh smiled rubbing his arms "hey birthday boy."

"Hey." He said

"Happy Birthday Ambrose." Galina said

"Thank you." He replied still holding onto Ry

"So I heard that you have a match with Luke Harper tonight." Ry said

"Yeah I do." He said

"Please be careful. I don't like how they have been doing things with those guys as of late." She said

"I promise I will be fine." He said "what do they have you doing tonight?"

"The usual. Walking Randy out to the ring. Then I have to be with Mr. Money in the Bank and then I guess coming back here." She said

"Well at least I get to spend the rest of my birthday with my girl." He said

"Yes you do and I have something special planned out for you. So you have to be on pour best behavior to get it." She said

"Darlin I am always good." He said

"Yes I know and I want you to keep it that way." She said

"I will dear." He said smiling

"You better." She said pulling away looking at him "I have t get going so I can deal with the ass of the company."

"Okay. Just remember I am only a text or call away." He said

"I know." She said before leaning up and kissing him before leaving the room.

He sighed watching the door shut before sitting down. He loved her so much and he wasn't going to lose her. He smiled thinking about what she could possibly have in store for him and he couldn't wait to see what could happen. Roman smiled knowing that he was getting all excited about the surprise she had waiting for him. As the show progress Dean was getting more and more excited because it was leading closer to spending alone with Ryleigh and the surprise that she has in store for him and he couldn't wait.

Ryleigh watched his match as she got all of her tnings ready smiling. She was always so proud of him in and out of the ring. She cheered him on every chance that she got and of course the match was DQ thanks to Bray getting involved. She hated how things worked out when it came to Dean almost winning things, but she wasn't going to let that bother her at the present moment because she was ready to be alone with the man she loved. As everyone was leaving the building Ryleigh was waiting on Dean to finish getting Hus thing ready so they could head out. She noticed that Renee had given him something for his birthday and he just threw it away.

She couldn't believe the lengths a person would go to just to get some attention, but of course she knew that it wasn't going to work because Dean was all hers. She was brought out of her train of thought when Dean walked out of the locker room and took her hand leaving the building. The ride to the hotel seemed to be taking forever for both of them. They were just ready to be alone with each other. Dean finally pulled up to the hotel and parked the car. He couldn't get out of the car fast enough which made Ryleigh laugh. He got to her side of the car after grabbing the bags and just carried her into the hotel.

"Babe I can walk." Ryleigh said

"Oh I know but I don't want to waste anymore time then we already have." He said

"You do know that you are impatient sometimes right?"

"Yes I know that I am, but who wouldnt be when they have someone as special as you to spend their birthday with." He replied

"Awe...Baby you don't have to suck up because your going to get your surprise."

"Ryleigh that wasn't me sucking up. That was me telling the truth about the way I feel about you. I don't know how I got so lucky to have gotten someone as special as you in my life, but I am so glad that I have you." He said walking onto the elevator with the her in his arms

She blushed looking at him "Sometimes I wonder how I got someone so caring and special as you. I know that you don't feel this way due to your past, but you are just as special to me. I don't want to spend anymore days alone without you." She said

"Well let's start with spending the night with each other." He said walking off the elevator once the doors open and walking to their room.

She held onto him as they walked inside the room. He set her down once they were inside the room. She kissed him quickly before walking over to her bag and grabbing it before going into the bathroom and shutting the door. Dean smirked as he kicked off his shoes and got ready for whatever his lovely girlfriend had in store for him. Ryleigh changed into the sexy gramet that she had bought for this special night. She put on the very sexy red and black lace corset. She looked at herself and smiled hoping that he would like it. Dean pulled off his shirt as he had his back turned the bathroom door Ryleigh walked out leaning against the door watching him.

Dean slowly started turning around when he noticed her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her as he let his eyes go over every each of her tanned body. He felt himself getting hard at the sight. She smiled watching him look her over and she slowly brought her finger up and motion for him to come to her. She really didn't have to tell him twice he moved towards her. Once he reached her he slowly put his hands on her sides and let his fingers run up and down her as he kept looking her over. He noticed all the curves of her body and noticed that her round pink nipples we instantly hard. The only thing that he could think about was getting his hands and mouth all over them.

Ryleigh slowly started running her hands over his chest as his hand explored her body. She didn't take his eyes off her as she ran her hands over his chest rubbing down his sexy tone figure. She couldn't believe that she was with the most sexy man that she has ever seen. Dean couldn't handle to much more of just the touching so he pulled her close to him and leaned kissing her slowly and deeply. Ryleigh brought her arms up and wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her closer. Dean lifted her up by her ass as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked her over to the bed and dropped her down on it before getting above her and kissing her again.

Ryleigh put her arms around him holding him close to her as they kissed. Dean's hand traveled down pass her stomach and right in between her legs feeling her heat and how wet she was already for him. He smirked pulling away from her lips and looking her at her "Your so ready for me baby." He said rubbing her ever slow lightly

Ryleigh moaned as he rubbed her "I'm always ready when it comes to you." She said

"That's a good thing isn't it?" He asked

"Yes." She moaned "Now stop talking and let's just fuck."

Dean smirked as he pretty much ripped her bottoms off as she pulled down his pants and boxers. He didn't put a condom on because he was caught up in the moment and he pushed inside her warm cave hard causing them both to moan out. He was moving ever so slowly, but he that didn't last long because his need for her was stronger than anything. He started moving faster and a little harder after a few minutes gripping onto her sides. She screamed out gripping his shoulders as he started pounding into her core he brought his head down taking one of her nipples into his mouth and he sucked on it slowly causing her more pleasure as she moaned out. He didn't want to lose control with her, but this was something that he needed right now and he was going to make sure that he got what ever he needed. Ryleigh wasn't going to stop him and she sure wasn't going to complain because it was his birthday and she was enjoying every minute of it.

He groaned out feeling her tighten around him ever so slowly and she squealed out as she came undone around him. He thrust a couple more times before releasing his seed deep inside of the woman he loved. He put his head in her neck for a few minutes before pulling out of her and rolling next to her. Ryleigh got closer to him putting her head in his chest as he held her close. She yawned closing her eyes and slowly started falling asleep. Dean smiled kissing the top of her head thinking about how amazing she was and even more how perfect she was. He knew that things were going to get bad again, but as of that moment he was happy and content with her.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers or divas that may be mention in the story or their real life girlfriends or boyfriends. I only own my OC Ryleigh and any others OC that may be mention in this story. Thanks for all your support and reviewing. Please keep them coming and if you have any ideas please voice them and let me know.

***Few Weeks Later***

Ryleigh and Dean really haven't been seeing much of each other since his birthday and it was due to them always working to hard. Ryleigh hated to admit that she felt like this was some of her brothers doing, but she just couldn't shake the feeling that he was a part of her not being able to spend time with Dean. She missed everything about him and not being able to see him was driving her crazy. It was her week off and she had been packing up everything out of her apartment to get them ready for the movers to come. Dean on the other hand was busy trying get to her but everything that he had been doing wasn't working.

Dean was getting ready for a photo shoot with Renee but all he could d was think about Ryleigh. He looked over as Renee walked into the room wearing his favorite color dress smiling. Dean just nodded at her as they got him ready. He knew that Ryleigh was packing up her stuff to move into his home in Las Vegas and he wanted to be there to help her, but he couldn't because of them working him so much. As the photo shoot started Renee smiled feeling his arms around her as she moved back against him grinding on him causing him to groan a little in her ear. She knew that he had to be sexual fustrated and she was going to use that to her advantage just like she had planned out with Seth and Randy.

After the photo shoot Dean was fixing himself in the bathroom trying to think about getting out of there and home to Ryleigh. His flight home wasn't until then morning but that wasn't going to stop him from getting a good nights rest so he could be refreshed when he got home the next day. He walked out of the bathroom and looked seeing Renee still there waiting on him. He took a breathe as he walked around her trying to leave.

"Dean wait up." She said running to catch him

"What's up Renee?" He asked not really stopping for her

"I wanted to see if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight. Just as friends no strings attached." She said

"I really don't feel like going out. I was hoping just to go back to my room and getting some sleep because I have a full weekend ahead of me." He said

"Please Dean. I don't want to eat alone and I know that you have a girlfriend, but this is my way of saying happy late birthday." She said "I promise nothing is going to happen we are just two friends having dinner together and that's it." She finished holding her hand up.

"Alright. Dinner as friends and that's it." He said

"Great. I know this really great pizza place down town." She said taking his hand and leading him out.

Dean followed behind her just wanting to get this over with. Renee on the other hand had a plan to put into motion which in the end she hoped that it would land her Dean. As they ordered the pizza they were sitting having small talk when Renee's plan was put into action and Jamie Noble started taking pictures of her and Dean's date. She smiled touching his hand and face every now and then just to make it look like he was doing something else. Dean would move his head every time she touched his face and hhe done the samething with his hand, but Noble was getting enough pictures and once he was done he sent them to Seth who sent them to Randy.

Randy smirked seeing his plan in motion now it was his turn to get Ryleigh alone with him so they could do the samething. He was going to do anything to get Ryleigh and make her his forever and he didnt care who he hurt in the process. Seth knew that he shouldn't mess around with her happiness like this, but he didnt want her with the wrong guy and his mind Dean was the wrong guy for her.

***Meanwhile back at Rayleigh's place***

Ryleigh looked around her old place one last time before walking out and shutting the door to start her new life with Dean. She was so ready to be I. las Vegas with Dean in their house which she was going to have to bet use to saying, but she was ore than ready to be there with him. She got into her car and knew there was no looking back after this and she was more than ready for this fresh start in her new life. Little did she know that her new life was already starting within in her.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks so much for the support you guys have been giving me with this story. It really means a lot. And if you have any suggestions or ideas to where the story should go next please pm me or leave your idea in the review. I will be sure to give you credit with the next chapter. Thanks again.

Ryleigh had finally made it to her new home in Las Vegas. She smiled pulling into the drive way seeing the moving truck there and already started unloading it. Galina and Roman were there to make sure that everything was getting done. Ryleigh parked the car and got out just to be greeted by Galina and JoJo. She hugged them both back before being hugged by Roman. She smiled as they walked her into the house. She saw all the boxes everywhere and she knew that this was going to be one hell of a job. She thought to herself that this was the last time she would ever move by herself. Roman watched the girls talk about everything and this was the time that he wished Dean was here. He decided that this was a good time to bring up something on his own.

"So I talked to Jon today." He said which caught the girls attention

"Really? What did he have to say?" Ry asked

"Oh nothing much just that he was going to be home soon." He replied

"I wish he would come home now. God knows that I miss him so much." Ry said with a sigh

"Oh don't you worry about it Ry. Your all he ever talks about anymore since he hasnt been able to spend time with you." Roman said

"Really?" She asked with some excitement

"Yes really. And the one thing that he said before he got off the phone with me was take care of my baby girl. I made him that promise." He said

"Well I'm glad that you did otherwise he probably would worry himself to death if you didn't." She said getting up "now let's get up and start unpacking this place before it gets too late."

They nodded before getting up and started helping her unpack the house. As they were unpacking the house Ryleigh's phone went off. She heard and walked over to it just to see that she had received a picture message. She smiled thinking it was from Dean, but she opened it she noticed that it wasn't from Dean that it was from her brother and it was a picture off Dean and Renee at dinner. She had tears in her eyes then she read the message that was attached to it: _*Ryleigh this is why I didn't want you around him. He is nothing but a cheat and a loser and you deserve so much better than that. Call me please. I love you. Seth*_

Ryleigh couldn't believe what her brother had done and now it seemed like he was trying to make more out of their on screen relationship. She looked at the picture again and noticed that Dean was trying to pull his hand a way and any other body she was trying g to touch, but that doesn't mean that it didn't hurt her to see someone else touching her man. She shook it off and closed the message out before going back to unpacking the house again. She was so ready to go to bed that it wasn't even funny, but she was also ready for Dean to come home and be with her.

After hours of unpacking Roman went out and got dinner for him and the girls, but he also went out to pick up Dean from the airport. He knew that he shouldnt have kept this from Ry, but he did promise Dean that he wouldn't say anything since he wanted to surprise his girlfriend. Roman got dinner before going to pick up Dean. He smiled pulling up to the front of the airport just to see Dean already there waiting on him. He got out and helped him load the bags into the trunk before getting back into the car. Dean got in and buckled up as Roman took off.

"So does she suspect anything?" Dean asked

"No. I told that you said you would be coming home soon, but you can tell she is ready to see you." Roman replied

"Good. I can't wait to hold her and kiss her." He said smiling

"I know, but let me ask you something."

"What's up?" Dean asked

"Why the hell did you go out to dinner with Renee Young?" He asked

''she said that we were going out to dinner as friends. Wait how the hell did you know about that?" He asked

"Because she has it going all over the locker room and everywhere else that you are s tired of Ryleigh that is why you have been messing around on her with Renee." He replied

"Damn it. I knew that she was up to something, but I wanted to be nice since she was trying g so damn hard to be nice to me. Does Ryleigh know?" He asked worried

"Honestly I don't know man. If she does she hasn't said anything to me or Galina." He said

"Well should be prepard for anything then right?" He asked rubbing his face

"Yeah dude I would be ready for anything." He said

"Sounds like a plan. So how is the wedding planning going for you and Galina?" He asked

"Its coming along just taking to much time for me, but this is what she has been wanting that's for sure."

"Things your willing to do just to please the woman you love." He said

"I know that's right. I mean look at you. I never would have thought about you settling down or even asking a girl to move in with you."

"I never thought that would happen either, but I never thought that I would find someone as special as Ryleigh is. She makes me feel so complete and whole that its not even brings out something better in me and I dont want to lose it."

"She is a special girl and if you keep doing what you have been doing then nothing will ever go wrong." He said

Dean just nodded as they pulled up to his house. He smiled looking around and he loved seeing Rayleigh's car in the driveway next to his. Roman shook his head getting out and grabbing the food before helping the best way he knew how with the bags. They walked up to the front door and walked in. Dean walked in last so they wouldn't see him just yet, but that changed the moment JoJo saw him. "Uncle Dean!" She squealed running over to him. Dean smiled bending down and picking her up hugging her tight "hey there munchkin." He said

Ryleigh and Galina heard JoJo squeal and they decided to go see what she was squealing about. When Ryleigh saw that it was Dean she didn't waste anytime running over there to him. Dean set JoJo down in time to catch Ryleigh up in his arms. He kissed her everywhere he could as he held onto her. Galina and Roman just smiled at them knowing that this was something that they have been waiting for awhile. After a few minutes they all went into the kitchen so they could eat dinner and of course Dean didn't move from Ryleigh's side much. They ate dinner and had some laughs and giggles about things that had been going on.

The girls cleaned up the kitchen as the guys just talked about the show and how things have been going. They all stayed up a little while longer talking and having fun since Roman, Galina and JoJo were going to be staying with them for the weekend. Around 12:30 they decided that it was time to hit the sheets after the long day they had. They said their goodnights before heading to their rooms. Dean watched Ryleigh change for bed with a huge smile on his face. She turned around and saw him watching her "enjoying the show Mr. Good?" She asked

"Darlin I always enjoy your view." He said

"That is always good to know, but I always love watching you with your sexy self."she said

"Things I would do to you right now if we didn't have house guest staying with us." He replied with a devilish smirk

"Well we have all the time in the world for that babe."

"I know we do and that's what makes thinbs so prefect for me."

"Well I don't know about you, but I am ready for bed." She said

"Okay. Well let's go to bed." He said getting into his PJs.

Ryleigh smiled getting into bed watching him. She loved everything about that man and she would do just about anything for him. Dean smiled getting into bed next to her pulling her close to him. She put her head on his chest smiling as he held her. She closed her eyes falling asleep with the man she loves. Dean kissed her head holding her close watching her for a few minutes before going to sleep himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks so much for the amazing reviews, favorites and follows of this story. You guys rock.

Over the course of the next few days Dean and Ryleigh had been trying to get everything unpacked and out away. Ryleigh knew that she needed to talk to Dean about the whole Renee thing, but she didn't know how to bring up without sounding like a clingy over protective bitch. Dean could tell that she had something on her mind and he kind of figured that it had something to do with Renee. So he decided that he would bring it up himself.

"Babe you know that you don't have anything to worry about when it comes to Renee right?" He asked

Ry looked "How did you know I was thinking about that?" She asked

"Because I know that is something that runs through my mind when your around Orton. And I know that you have had something on your mind the whole day." He said

"Dean why didn't you tell me about your date with her?" She asked

"What are you talking about Ryleigh. I didn't go out on a date with her." He said

"Oh really? Then why did I get this picture of you and Renee out on a dinner date then?" She asked pulling out her phone and showing him the picture

Dean looked at the picture "Ryleigh she made it sound like she wanted to go out just as friends nothing more. Then at the place that's when she got all touchy feely on me. I swear to you that nothing else happened. Wait how did you get this picture?" He asked

"Seth sent it to me yesterday. And I know that you wouldn't just go out and let her touch you. Its not that I don't trust you its that I don't trust Renee." She said

"Ryleigh I understand that you trust me and I know that you have trust issues with Renee since she has made it so clear that she wanted me outside of then on screen relationship." He said "But I want to know why Seth was there taking pictures and sending them to you?"

"I think I might know why he would be doing something like that." She said

"Please tell me what you think?" He said

"Seth hasn't been himself since the whole trading on the shield thing, but he has. Den pushing me onto Orton since I started working for the WWE. Its like they have been trying to get me with him so that he looks better on and off screen. But I also think Orton has other things in mind she. It comes to me and its starting to freak me out just a little bit." She said.

Dean pulled her close rubbing her back "dont you worry about anything because I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Ry nodded holding onto him "and I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

He smiled 'can promise you nothing is going to happen to me, but you can protect me anyway that makes you feel better." He said kissing the top of her head.

She smiled nodding as she held onto him. After a few minutes he let her go and went back to unpacking. Dean knew what had to be done a d he was going to make sure that Seth and Randy knew how he felt and that he wasn't going to let her go. He was going to make sure that they got the message clear because he wasn't known as the Lunatic Fringe for nothing.

***Back in St. Louis***

Randy had just gotten off the phone with Renee and to say that he was mad was an understatement. He was pissed off with the fact that Dean was playing hard to get when it came to Renee. He new that Renee wanted him and one could tell that he wanted Renee and now that he wanted Ryleigh he was going to make sure that he got Dean into Renee's bed. Randy was tired of being Renee's sex objected since she couldn't have Dean. He loved sex and all, but Renee was just to clingy so it was his mission to get her the man she wanted and he can have the broken Ryleigh to himself to fix her up right and ,make her his baby mama.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for your continue support on this story. You guys rock thanks so much and keep them coming .

Renee and Randy had been planning everything out to the bone. They both knew what was at stake here, but they just couldn't figure out why Seth hadn't been returning their calls at all. It was like he was avoiding them and if there was one thing that Randy didn't like was when someone ignored him. Randy may have been using Seth to get to his sister yes, but this about getting at Seth for causing him so much trouble. As Randy lied next to Renee after their recent booty call he could tell that something was up so he decided to ask "What's wrong with you?" He asked

"Nothing. Why do you ask?"she asked

"Because normally you would be getting dressed and going back to your own room." He said sitting up

"Can't you just enjoy having my company? I mean your always such a dick to everyone and yet when I don't want to leave just yet and try to show you attention that is when you turn into an even bigger dick." She replied

"Renee you and every other woman I have been with is nothing than a slut or ring rat just looking for a good time anywhere you can find it." He retored

Renee just laughed "and your nothing more than a backstabbing man whore." She replied getting up and dressed

Randy growled getting up grabbing Renee by the throat and slamming her against the wall. She groaned looking into his icy blue eyes as he spoke "Now you care to call me anymore names bitch?" He asked watching her shake her head no. "Good cause you remember who is helping you get the one thing that you have been wanting, but if you keep it up I'll make sure that you don't get him or have a career in the WWE anymore. Do you got me?" He asked and she nodded. He smirked letting her go as he walked back over to the bed putting on his pants.

Renee dressed as fast as she could, but part of her liked what he just did to her. She just couldn't figure out what he saw in Ryleigh. She knew that he was wanting to get back at Seth for taking the spot light from him, but she could tell that he wanted something more from her and she wanted to know what so she decided that she was going to ask "Randy what do you have planned for Ryleigh besides getting back at her brother for taking the spotlight away from you?" She asked

"Not that its a yof your business, but I see myself making a honest wife and mother out of her. Yes I want her for a long time as my wife and the mother of my children. Dont worry cause I have it worked out that I can manage to get some while I'm on the road while she is at home taking care of the children." He said simrking looking at her "Not that your going to be on that list since your just wanting one man that probably doesn't even think if you that way." He said

"You know what Orton your a real asshole and I don't know what anyone has ever saw in you. In away I feel for anyone that comes near you." She said grabbing her bag and heading to the door.

"Renee don't get all drama and worked up over this. I know that your going to stick to the plan since we both have a lot riding in this to work out." He said

"Yes I know that Orton and dont worry because whatever is going on with you and Ry is safe between us." She said walking out of the room.

"Yeah it better." He called out as the door slammed. He smirked leaning back on his bed thinking about what he was going to do next. He ready to get to the bottom of what was going on with Seth which he was planning on doing that sooner than later. He closed his eyes going into a deep sleep.

***Few Days Later***

Seth and his fiancee Leighla were sitting in the cafe that Randy and Renee wanted him to meet them at. Leighla knew what they were up too and she didn't like it. She was more of on Ryleigh and Dean's about the whole relationship thing. She has also voiced her opinion to Seth about letting Ryleigh be happy and if Dean is what made her happy then he should just back off and support her. But of course Seth backed fired with that it was none of her business what he does with his sister and that she should just stay out of what is going on. Seth was more than ready to get this meeting over with because he wasn't ready to deal with the complaining and then again he was more than worried about what Orton was planning because he wasn't into the plan of hurting his sister. Yes he didn't want her with Dean, but he doesn't want to see her hurting with someone that she didn't want to be with.

As they were ordering the food Randy and Renee walked into the place. They spotted Seth and Leighla and walked over to the table sitting down. Randy noticed that Seth really wasn't all there at the moment, but that wasn't going to stop him from questioning him about committed he was into the plan still.

"So Rollins haven't heard from you since we sent those pictures of Dean and Renee on that big dinner date. Did you send them to Ryleigh?" He asked

"Sorry dude I have been busy, but yes I got the pictures and I have sent them to her, but I haven't heard anything from her. I think she isn't in the mood to talk to me or she is to busy dealing with the dram filled Ambrose to pick up a phone and talk to her brother." He said watching Randy eye balling him.

"Seth if she got the pictures why the hell didn't she call you about them? You said that she would call you crying and upset and come running to me." He said

"Randy I never said she would come crying to you or anything. I said that is one way to get her to talk." Seth said

"Have you two though about it. She might have showed them to Dean and they worked out the problems themselves. Or they could a pinned point that it was a set up." Leighla said

"And who are you?" Renee asked

"I'm someone that has been in their lives a lot longer than you two." Leighla said before looking at Seth "I'm going to wait in the car hurry up so we can go." She said getting up and walking out of the place

"Seth next time we meet up leave your little bitch at home." Renee said

"Maybe your the one that needs to stay home or go fuck someone because your part of the reason why I don't talk to Randy." Seth snapped "Randy I will get up with Ry before the show and let you know what's going on, but until then don't call me if Renee is around." He said getting up and leaving

"How rude." Renee said

"I don't think that its rude at all, but you are right he shouldn't have brought his girl. But you need to let me handle it next time before you open your mouth." Randy said

"Fine." Renee said

Rand nodded looking over the menu thinking about everything Seth and his girlfriend said maybe they were right about Ryleigh going to Dean first. He had to come up with something and something fast just to get what he wanted. This was going t happen one way or another he just had to figure out where and when it was going down.


	12. Chapter 12

**I know the last chapter really didn't have much of Ryleigh or Dean in it, but I thought that it needed to be done just to show everyone what Randy, Renee and Seth were up to. This chapter is going to be more about Seth getting in touch with his sister with her turning her back on him. Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows you guys rock.**

Seth and Leighla have been home for a few days and Leighla really hadn't been talking to him. Seth couldn't blame her because as of late he has been a dick to her and even more to his own sister. He knew that he should let her figure things out for herself, but it was his job to protect her. He watched Leighla grab her gym bag and walk out of the house without saying a word to him. He rubbed his face leaning back on the couch going through his phone and stopping at his sister's name. He debted on weather or not he was going to call her. He finally let his finger hit send and it started ringing. It was the second ring when he heard her "hello?" She answered sleepy.

"Hey little sister." He said

"Seth. What are you calling this early for?" She asked being held close by Dean.

"Ryleigh its noon." He said

She looked at the time "Oh. So what do you want?" She asked

"Ryleigh please I just wanted to talk to you." He said

"Okay." She said feeling Dean stirring in his sleep "What would you like to talk about?"

"Why you lied about being with Dean so long?" He asked

"Seth it wasn't me lying to you it was me protecting myself from getting hurt by the one person that has been there for me from day one." She replied

"So basically you were protecting yourself from me hurting you huh? What about hurting me Ry? Don't you think that what you and Dean did hurt me?" He asked

"Seth none of this was to hurt you. This has nothing to do with you. It was about me falling in love with someone that you didn't approve of me dating. This is about me being happy with someone that wasn't a sell out." She said

"Ryleigh he is going to hurt you. I know him better than you think. He is just using you until he can find someone better than you." He said

"Seth again you have no idea what your talking about. I have been with Dean since you guys debuted back in 2012. He hasn't not even tried to hurt me like you think or should I say hope that he will. He loves me and if he didn't I'm pretty sure he wouldnt have let me move in with him." She said

"You what?!" He yelled "you moved out of your perfectly good place in Iwoa into his bachelor pad in Vegas. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that this was my life and I don't need to run anything by you when it comes to my love life. So I made the decision to come live with my boyfriend of two and half years. Its not any of your business to say other wise got me? And before I say something that I'm going to regret later I'm getting off the phone now. Thanks for calling and treating me like a two year old yet again." She said before hanging up the phone.

Seth growled slamming his phone down on the table. He couldn't believe that his sister wouldn't listen to a damn thing he had to say. This was just unbelievable to him and now he was more than ready to do the plan with Orton. He was going to get his sister away from Dean if it was the last thing he would do.


	13. Chapter 13

**Just can't contain myself today. This story has the ideas jus flowing right through me that it has me writing like its nothing. So please tell me what you think. Thanks!**

Dean looked over at his girlfriend after she got off the phone. He was sleeping so peacefully until he heard her yelling on the phone with her brother Seth. He noticed that she was upset and pissed all in one. He sat up and pulled her close to him kissing the top of her head noticing that she had a few tears running down her face. He felt so helpless she it came to her being upset.

"Baby I know that your hurting and your upset right now, but you know that yo know that you can talk to me right?" He asked

She nodded "I jus don't understand why he is treating me like a baby and wy he is saying al of those bad about you." She said

He sighed "he is wanting to protect you which I can understand, but he has had some kind of gruge against me since the shield was disbanded." He said

"I'm tired of him thinking that he knows what's best for me. I'm a big girl and I know what's good for me. And in my eyes and heart your is what is good for me." She said

Dean smiled "I'm glad you think that darlin. Cause I feel the same way about you." He said kissing her softly

She kissed him back before pulling away "how about get up and get something to eat and then we can spend the day together doing whatever." She said

"I like the sound if that darlin." He said moving some of her hair out of her face.

She smiled kissing him again before getting up and walking into the bathroom and changing. Dean got up and went downstairs with his phone and dialing Roman's number. He needed to talk to him about the whole Seth thing and figure out something. He sighed when he got his voicemail "Hey Roman its Dean, but Im pretty sure that you knew that. Anyways I was calling to talk to you about something. So when you get this please call me back." He said before hanging up the phone.

Ryleigh walked down as he got off the phone "Who were you talking too?" She asked

"Oh I was just calling Roman just to get some advice about the whole Seth situation." He said

"What did he have to say?" She asked

"He didn't answer the phone so I left him a voicemail asking him to call me back when he got the message." He replied

She nodded "so what would you like for breakfast or lunch?" She asked

"Well I was thinking that we could go out to eat. Since we have told everyone that we are together." He said

"I like that idea." She replied

"Great and don't you worry about anything because I have everything planned out for us." He said

"Really? How in the world did you do that within five minutes?" She asked surprised

"Darlin you should know by now that I have my ways. Now let's go." He said grabbing his keys

"Okay handsome." She said walking out of the house with him hot on her heels

He smiled shutting and locking the door before running up behind her picking her up spinning her around causing her to giggle before setting her down on her feet and kissing her. Ry smiled holding onto him as they kissed not really noticing that they had watchers. He pulled away smiling as he waved at his neighbors before helping Ryleigh into the car. As she was buckling up he got into the drivers side grinning as hestarted the car. They took off on their special day together.

They ate breakfast at her favorite place to eat. Ryleigh couldn't believe that he remembered her favorite place. They ate and talked they even took pictures together to post on twitter. After they finished their food Dean paid and helped his wonderful girlfriend back to the car where he from there took her to the fair about two hours away from where they lived. Ryleigh smiled as she held his hand as he drove to the place. She felt so relaxed when she was with him and Dean felt the same way when he was with her. He finally pulled up to the fair parking the car and he looked at her smiling "surprise" he said smiling

She smiled "awe babe. Best surprise ever." She said

"So i did awesome right?" He asked

"Yes you did, but you know that there could be fans around here." She said

"Darlin I have that planned out too." He said grabbing his hat putting it on his head.

She smiled "and what about me?" She asked

"Well sweetheart you havent been on TV long so they probably won't be all over you like they would me." He said smirking

"So your not worried about them jumping all over me which is understandable, but what about other guys hitting on me?" She asked watching his smirk fade away.

"Then they will have to go through me and I don't take to lightly when some one is messing with what belongs to me." He said in a serious tone

"Awe baby that was a joke because you know I barely leave your side when I am with you." She said

"I know that swetheart, but that doesn't mean they aren't going to look at you. Undressing you with their eyes." He said

"Jon it shouldn't matter about that because your the one that gets to see me naked." She said

"And it better stay that way." He said before getting out of the car.

Ry smiled shaking her head before putting up her hair as Dean reached her side of the car and opening the door. He helped her out of the car and making their way into the fair grounds. They got in and started walking around trying to figure out what the wanted to do first. After a few hours of having fun Ryleigh suddenly started not feeling all that great so Dean decided that it was time to take her home so she could rest. He carried her out to the car and put her in before getting in and driving towards their home. Ryleigh held onto his hand putting her head on the arm rest and closing her eyes. She doesn't know what was wrong with her. Dean glanced down at her every so often just to make sure that she was okay. To say he wasnt worried about her he would be lying to himself because he was more than worried about her.

He finally got them home a few hours later and he hated having to wake her up so instead of waking her up he slowly got out of the car. He went to her side of the car and picked her up into his arms and carried her up to the front door. He unlocked the door opening it and walking inside the house. He shut the door with his foot before carrying Ryleigh up to their room and laying her down on the bed. He made sure that she was covered upbefore walking out of the room with his phone in hand since Roman sent a text telling Dean to call him. He walked into the living room sitting down as he called Roman.

"Hey man sorry I didn't answer your call earlier, but JoJo had me busy building her doll house. So what's up?" He asked

"Its fine dude I understand that. Ryleigh had gotten a phone from Seth and he was fussing her out because of her being with me. Dude I think that he may be up to something with Orton." He said

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Its like they are trying to break us up. I know that Orton wants Ryleigh just by the way he touches her on camera and the we he looks at her." He said

"Dude don't worry about that. Ryleigh is in love with you and she isn't going anywhere."

"I know that Roman. I'm worried that they are going to do something to drive her away from me. You know how Seth is when it comes to making things more bad than what it seems." He said

"Oh I know what you mean, but you know that Ryleigh knows her brother better than anyone and she knows when he is lying." Roman said "Dude you need to let things fall into place because she isnt going anywhere."

"I know, but given my past its kind of hard for me not to worry."

"Your past is always going to get you in the end. You just need to leave it be and let Ry show you that she isn't going anywhere." He said

"I know your right dude, but its hard."

"Just breathe and leave it alone. We will handle things once they happen I promise."

"Alright. Thanks man."

"No problem. Look I will talk to you later."

"Okay later man." He said hanging up the phone.

Dean knew that Roman was right, but he couldn't help but to worry about things because Ryleigh is the only family he has besides Roman and Galina and he was going to do anything to keep her with him. Little did he know that their family was going to be expanding. Ryleigh on the other hand figured that she was, but she wanted to be sure so she was going to the doctor the following week. Once she found out for sure this was going to be some news that would make the war last a lifetime or change the way people think about them.


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter is the hardest one that I have written yet for this story. So tell me what you think. Thanks again for the follows, favorites and reviews.**

Ryleigh hadn't left for work yet because she was at the doctors office confirming what she thought. When she found out that she was pregnant she was more than excited about having a baby. The only problem that she was having was the fact that her and Dean never talked a out having kids or marriage or anything. She just moved in with him and yet they are having a baby. She knew that she wanted to have a family of her own, but she just didn't know how Dean was going to feel about the baby. She got her vitamins and appointment card before leaving and heading back to the house. She had a lot on her mind since finding out about the baby. She knew when the baby was conceived since it was on Dean's birthday.

She pulled into the driveway surprised to see Dean, Roman and Galina still there. She shrugged it off before getting out of the car and walking into the house hearing them talking. She slowly started walking to where they were talking to hear what was going on.

"Where is Ryleigh?"Roman asked

"She went to the doctor. I'm worried about her dude. She hasn't been feeling well since the whole fair and I don't know what to think." Dean replied

"What is wrong?" He asked before getting smacked by Galina

"What he means to ask is what are her symptoms?" She asked

"She being nasues a lot, always wanting to sleep and she hasn't been eating much." He replied

"Have you ever thought that she might be pregnant?" Galina asked

Roman and Dean looked at each before saying "No." At the same time

"That could be what's wrong with her." Galina said

"I don't know about that cause I'm sure that she has had her period." He said trying to wrap his head around it.

"Dean there is a chance that she is dude. What's wrong?" He asked

"I don't know about kids Roman. I mean giving the situation that I grew up in I never really wanted kids." He said. When Ryleigh heard that is just broke her heart she didn't bother listening anymore she just went upstairs and started packing.

Dean looked up hearing something upstairs before looking out and seeing her car in the driveway. He rushed upstairs and saw her packing "Ry what's wrong?" He asked with Roman and Galina behind him.

"Nothing." She replied pulling away from him as he went to her

"I know that it's not true. Please tell me." He said

"I'm pregnant and you don't want kids so there is our problem. So I'm going to make things easier for you." She said as she started packing again, but this time Dean stopped her making her look at him "what?"

"You heard part of that conversation sweetheart." He said

"Then what did I miss huh?" She asked looking at him

"You may have heard the part where I said that I didn't want kids due to my past, but since being with you things have changed and now I know that I want to be with you for the rest of my life and have kids with you." He said touching her cheek

"What?" She asked.

He smiled "Ryleigh I would do anything and everything to keep you happy and this makes me asking you this so much easier." He said pulling out a ring "you have been with me two years and they have been the bes two years of my life. I don't want anyone else and now that your carrying my child makes me want more than I ever could have image I would. So will you marry me?" He asked

She looked at him confused at the question first but then she nodded slowly "yeah."

He smiled putting her ring on her finger before kissing her "that's great to hear."

"Im sorry about not asking what was said, but when I heard I don't want kids part it kind of made me feel like you didn't want me."

"Ryleigh I will always want you and I will always love you." he said

"That's good to know now." She replied before looking at the ring.

"You like it?" He asked

"I love it, but I know that this is something that you had helped picking out." She said

"Your right. That's why Galina and Roman helped me pick it out." Dean said

Ry smiled looking at the two of them "thanks so much." She said

Galina walked into the bedroom with Roman hugging them both congratulating them. The couple smiled as Galina took a picture of them. Dean held Ryleigh close as his hand was on her belly. She asked if she could post on twitter and they both agreed to it. Galina smiled posting it : Congratulations are in order for TheDeanAmbrose and RyRollins. They are engaged and expecting baby number 1. So excited...

Dean and Ryleigh smiled at the post before saving the picture to their phones before packing up what they needed for the road before putting what Ry had took out of the closet. After they were done they loaded up the car and hit the road for the show.

***Meanwhile at the arena...***

Renee was rushing to where Seth and Randy were at. She just saw the twitter post about Dean and Ryleigh and she couldn't believe her eyes. She finalky reached the locker room and busted in causing Randy and Seth look up. "Renee what the hell is wrong with you?" Seth asked

"Yeah. You know better than to just bust up into a locker room without asking." Randy said

"Sorry, but I thought you two should know that Dean and Ryleigh are engaged and expecting their first child." She said

"What?!" They both yelled grabbing the phone and looking to see.

"Damn it Seth. I thought you said she was on birth control." Randy said

"How am I suppose to know. She is my sister and the last time I checked she was on birth control." He snapped

"Guys what are we going to do now huh?" Renee asked

"We can handle the engagement, but I don't know what to do about the kid." Seth said

"I'm not raising another mans baby Seth. We have to figure out away to get rid of it." He said

"We will figure out something Randy. Let's just get this out of our heads for now." He said

"Fine." They both said

Seth rubbed his face as he walked out of the room. He didn't know what to do it was one thing to break her up from Dean, but it was another to kill an innocent baby was wrong. He also knew how much Ryleigh wanted to have kids and be a mother. Even though she was having Dean's baby he couldn't make her do something like that. He was torn with what to do.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks do much for the reviews. Welcome to all the new followers and favorites of the story. I hope that you guys are enjoying the story so far.**

Dean and Ryleigh have been on the road for a couple weeks now and it seemed like they haven't seen much of either other. Dean was worried about how his fiancee was feeling let alone doing since she was with her brother and Randy most of time. Galina would get in to see her with Seth always right there the whole time and of course everyone knew Galina's temper. She never liked not being able to hang out with her friends. Seth knew what she could be like, but he just didnt want to leave his sister alone just in case Orton came back and tried to do something to the baby. He wasn't going to allow anything to happen to his niece or nephew no matter what anyone said. He may not like who the child's father was, but he wasn't going to let anyone hurt his sister like that because she has been through enough pain with their parents passing away.

Ryleigh looked at Galina who was glaring at Seth until Leighla walked into the locker room. The girls sat on the couch talking about planning Ryleigh's baby shower and of course couldn't stand girl talk so he excused himself to the bathroom. Once he was gone Galina and Leighla grabbed Ryleigh by the hand and took her out of the room and they wouldn't tell her where they were taking her. They knew how much Dean needed to see her and they were going to give him what he wanted and also what she wanted knowing her the way she did. As they got to the locker room they looked around and saw that no one saw where they were going they opened the door and brought her into the room where Roman had Dean.

"Its about time you got here. Dean has been a bitch the whole time seen he couldn't see." Roman said

"Dean?" Ryleigh squealed

"Ry." He called out as they removed the blindfolds. When they two of them saw each other they immdentaly ran into each others arms.

Dean held her close to him running his hands down her making sure that she was okay. He then put his hand on her belly rubbing their unborn child smiling as he looked into her beautiful hazel eyes. She smiled holding onto him missing the way his hands felt on her. Dean loved everything about this girl and he wasn't ever going to lose her. Roman and the girls decided that they would leave them alone so they could have their alone time together. As they lefted the room Dean leaned down and kissed the girl of his dreams. She kissed him back holding onto him tightly as he held her to him making sure not to put to much pressure on her. As they were getting into their love affair Roman walked in and told Dean that his match and promo were next. He groaned kissing her one more time before letting her go and walking out.

Ry sighed watching him walk out of the room as Leighla and Galina walked back in hugged their friend. As they walked back towards Seth's locker room they saw Seth and Randy outside the room looking like they were pissed off which they were as they got closer they heard Randy "How the hell could you let her leave the locker room. She could fucking Ambrose right now. And how would our plan work out then huh?" He asked

Ry glared "So everything that Dean said about you was true." She said to Orton before looking at her brother "and for you to talk all kinds of crap about Dean isn't right because your just as bad as everyone said. I can't believe that you would have a plan to hurt me just for me to be with an asshole like him. I hate you both." She said trying to walk away when Randy grabbed her and slammed her hard against the wall

"Now you listen and listen you good. You don't belong with Ambrose. You belong with me and if I have to hurt you or anyone else in my path I will." He said gripping her arm tightly

"Orton GTE your hands off my sister." Seth said trying to get in the middle of it before getting knocked on his ass.

Ry was about to run when Randy grabbed her and slapped her hard. Galina ran t get Roman and Dean because of Ryleigh being pregnant and all. Leighla was trying her best to get Orton away from Ry when they saw Stephanie and Hunter coming down their way. Hunter saw Randy hitting Ry and ran over slamming him against the wall as Ry hit the floor. Leighla and Seth were right by Ry, but didn't want her brother anywhere near her after what he had done. Roman and Dean walked through the curtain and was rushed to by Galina and she told them what happened and of course Dean took off down the hall in search of Ryleigh.

When they got to her Dean went straight to Orton and starts beating the crap out of him. Roman pulled him back and told him to tend to Ryleigh that he had it under control. Dean went straight to her looking at her face and growling low knowing that Randy had done that to her just made his blood boil. He then looked down at her and knew that he had to get her checked out because of their baby. He lifted her up and took her down the hall. Roman and Galina with Leighla went behind them, but Seth stayed behind to make sure that Hunter and Stephanie knew what was going on.

***At The Hospital***

Dean was pacing the waiting room floor. They had gotten Ryleigh in and the doctors wanted to check to make sure that the baby was okay after what Ryleigh went through. Roman watched his friend pace back and forth not knowing what to think, but he knew that Hunter and Stephanie would handle it. Dean looked up as the doctor walked out "Anyone here for Ryleigh Rollins?" He called

"I am her fiancee. How is she?" He asked

"She is fine. She has some bruises on her face and a few bruised ribs, but other than that she is doing just fine." He replied

"What about the baby?" He asked

"We couldn't find the heartbeat at first, but we located it and the baby seems to be just fine as well. We wanted to keep her over night, but she just wants to go home. So we are letting her leave, but you have to make sure that she gets a lot of rest for the next couple days." He replied

"Will do." Dean said

As the doctor walked out of the room the wheeled Ryleigh out and she looked at Dean. He stopped them picking her up into his arms and carried her out. She held onto him putting her face in his neck as he held her close. Roman, Galina and Leighla walked out behind them. Roman brought his car with the girls as they loaded up he watched Dean putting Ryleigh into the car. He got into his car and drove off back towards the hotel. Ryleigh looked at Dean "I don't want to work with them anymore." She said

"Dont worry darlin I'm going to make sure that you don't have to work with them again." He said touching her cheek.

"Dean I want us to get married sooner rather than later." She said

"Why?" He asked

''Because I don't want risk anything with the company and Orton."

Dean nodded "okay when we go back home we will make arrangements to get married." He said

She nodded rubbing her belly.

"Lets get you back to the hotel so you can rest. And until we go home your resting doing nothing else." He said

"I don't want to be in the hotel room alone." She whined

"Your not going to be at the hotel. Your going to the arena with me and your going to be under watch when I'm working so no one will get you." He said

"Well its good to see you have planned things out." She said turning in her seat and leaning back in her seat.

"Yes I know." He said shutting her door.

He walked to the other side and got into the drivers side. He started the car and took off towards the hotel. He took her hand into his and rubbed her knuckles as he drove thinking about all the ways he was going to hurt Randy and Seth for what they done to Ryleigh. He pulled up to the hotel a few minutes later parking the care before getting out and taking her into his arms with their bags in his hand walking into the hotel. She held onto him looking around seeing everyone watching them. He got to their room without hesitation he opened the door and walked in. He set her down and let her change for bed and he got ready for bed. Ryleigh got under the covers and waited for Dean. He got into bed next to her bring her closer to him as she put her head on his chest she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Dean watched her for a few minutes rubbing her back ever so lightly before closing his eyes and going to sleep saying "nothing is ever going to happen to you ever again. I promise."


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks so much for the reviews on this story. You guys rock.**

Ryleigh had been under watch for the last week and half due to what happened between her and Randy. Dean wasnt taking in chances with Ryleigh since she was pregnant with their child. He knew how everyone worked back stage, but he didn't expect Stephanie and Hunter to side with him on things that were dealing with him. Hunter got Ryleigh out of the on screen relationship with Orton. In fact they were working on putting her with him or Roman. He was walking down the hall when he saw Leighla and Seth standing outside of Hunter's office. He groaned a little, but held it in as much as he could reaching the door. They looked at him and he glanced at them not saying a word.

"Hey Dean how is Ryleigh?" Leighla asked

"Hey. She is fine, just resting right now under watch by Galina and JoJo." He replied

"That's good." She replied before nudging Seth

"Look Dean." He started

"Look what Seth? Your the one that has ddone more to hurt your sister than I have ever thought you would. I get that you were trying to protect her, but putting her in the situation with Orton that was messed up. She could have lost the baby or worse." He said

"I know what I did was wrong Dean. I didn't know how bad Orton was or what he was going to do. Our plan was to get her away from you because I thought you were going to hurt her like you have hurt others." He said

"Unlike you I could never hurt her. She is my life and we are going to be the family I never had growing up. I'm not losing her over you or anyone else." He said

"I'm sorry that I caused you guys so much trouble." He said

"I'm not the one you should be saying sorry to, but I guess your good." He said before walking into Hunter's office

Seth sighed before following in behind him since they both had to be in the meeting since it had something to do with their current storyline. Hunter looked up seeing them "Have seat guys. I will be right with you." He said as Dean and Seth sat down.

"Okay. Now let's get down to business. I called you can two back here because I have changed up the storyline just a little bit to protect Ryleigh and her unborn baby." Hunter said

"What have you changed it to Hunter?" Seth asked

"For starters Dean is going to end his on screen relationship with Renee tonight after he makes the save on Ryleigh from getting hurt trying to break you and Orton up." He said

"Sounds good." Dean replied

"Then its going to lead to Dean and Ryleigh's on screen relationship which is going to cause more of an issue between him and Randy which takes Randy's eyes off of you Lin enough for you to hit him with a curb stomp on top of the steel stairs." Hunter says

"Hunter Ryleigh is afraid to be anywhere near Orton right now and I'm not sure that I want her near him since he did put his hands on her." Dean said

"I'm with Ambrose on this. Orton has an anger problem and he hurt my sister. Which I am in no way saying that I wasn't apart of that, but I don't want him touching her like that again." Seth said

"Glad to see that you two are on the same page with that, but don't worry about that because Kane has vowed to watch over her while this is going on until Dean gets out there to her." He replied "while she is backstage Stephanie wants her in our office with her so she can protect her while Dean has his match."

"I appreciate the offer, but Galina and Roman have vowed to watch her back stage." Dean said

"Well Roman has been given time off since he did have that emergency surgery." Stephanie said walking into the room "please allow me to do this because this is some of my fault when I agreed to put her in an on screen relationship with Orton."

Dean nodded "okay."

"Look I know that your going to word about her since she is in a fragile state, but I can promise you that nothing is going to happen to her while she is with me." Stephanie said "Same goes for you Seth."

They both nodded before looking over the contract before signing it. Dean noticed that Ryleigh had already signed it that must have been where Stephanie went. After they finished up Hunter and Stephanie stopped Dean and asked "When are you marrying Ryleigh?"

"When we go back home we are getting married. That's the way she wants it." He replied

"Let's us know if there is anything that we can do." Stephanie said

"Thank you I'm sure we will." He said walking out seeing Leighla and Seth standing there "What?" He asked

"Dean I know that you are mad at Seth, but it would mean a lot if we could come to the wedding. I am her best friend." She said

Dean sighed "I know. I'm sure that wouldn't be an issue if you can keep Seth under control cause as if right now she is pissed off at him." Dean said

"I promise I'm not going to do anything. I just want to be there for my sister." He said

"Alright. Don't make me regret this." He said "we are going to do it Saturday."

"Okay we will be there." They said

He nodded before walking back to his locker room. He knew that Roman wasn't suppose to be there in active conpentension until he was cleared, but since he was going to be at his wedding with Galina he was there to show his support. He walked into the locker room and saw Ryleigh had fallen asleep on the couch made him smile. He went over to her and kissed her head before getting ready for the night. He was so ready to be home and make her his wife that he just wish that things would hurry up and get there because waiting was torcher.

***Meanwhile in Randy's locker room***

Randy and Renee couldn't believe that they got caught and now they were losing everything that they worked so hard for. Randy wasn't going to go down without a fight and he was going to make Seth pay for stopping him when he was keeping Ry in line. Randy paced the floor as he had to sign the contract that was given to him he looked over as Renee walked in.

"Why the hell is this happening?" She asked

"Because I wasn't careful and got caught by Ryleigh. I went over the board when I put my hands on her in front of her brother now we are paying for it." He said

"What the hell were you thinking Orton?" She asked

"Renee your best bet is not to get into my face. I screwed up like you have done before." He said

"How are we going to fix it?" She asked

"Don't worry about it because I have a plan. No I'm not telling you until its time for it to go into action." He said

"Fine but it better work Orton." She said before walking out

Randy cracked his neck as she walked out. Renee knew how to get under his skin and he couldn't stand the bitch. He had better things to worry about then her and her little issues with things not working out for her. He sat down leaning his head back "don't worry Ry your going to be with me one way or another. Its just a matter of time." He said


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming and with this chapter its going have a family reunion. Hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think.**

Dean and Ryleigh have been waiting for this day for over a week now and now that its finally here they were more than nervous. On top of Ryleigh being nervous she had the worse case of morning sickness. Galina was there helping her every step of the way just wanting to help her get through this rough time of the pregnancy. Ryleigh and Dean had gotten into an arugement two nights ago about him inviting Seth to the wedding. She was more than pissed at her brother for what he has done, but Dean told her that he apologized for everything that he had done. Ryleigh was thrilled about it and probably never would be, but she agreed to let him be there since he was the only she had left. She knew that having Leighla there was going to be fun, but she wasn't to sure about Seth just yet.

The girls had stayed at the house and the guys were in the guest house. JoJo was having so much fun playing dress up with them, but she wanted to say good night to her daddy and Uncles before she went to bed. Leighla said that she would love to take her out there. Galina let her take JoJo since Ryleigh needed her at the moment since she was going through pregnancy things. Leighla walked her out to the guest house just to hear the three guys laughing and having a good time. She smiled thinking that was something she was never going to hear again. They walked in "Guys someone wanted to say good night before she goes to bed." Leighla said.

Roman smiled picking her up "night sweetheart." He said kissing her cheeks

"Night night daddy." She said hugging him tightly

"Hey what about me?" Dean asked

"Night Uncle Dean. I love you." She said kissing his cheek

"Night munchkin." He said

JoJo looked at Seth "Night Uncle Ninja." She said

Seth laughed "night honey bear." He said

Roman kissed his daughter one more time before handing her back to Leighla. JoJo yawned before putting her head on Leighla shoulder. Dean stopped Leighla before she could get out of the door all the way "how is Ryleigh doing?" He asked

"She is good just being sick and moody." Leighla replied

"Will you tell her I love her and that everything is going to be fine after tomorrow morning." He said

"Yeah I will, but she is still pissed off at you and Seth." Leighla said

"Well I'm used to it." Seth said

"I'm not. She has never been mad at me like this and its all because of you." Dean said looking at Seth

"Boys you were getting along so good. Don't start fighting now. Look Ryleigh is going to be fine she just going through a lot of changes with her body right now. I promise you nothing is going to change her mind about being with you Dean. And Seth your her big brother she isnt going to stay mad at you forever. So you two need to suck it up." She said before walking out

The guys just sat there thinking about what she said and deep down they knew she was right. After a couple hours everyone was sleeping accept for Ryleigh and Dean. They were up thinking about everything. Ryleigh looked over on his side of the bed and missed him being there he would cuddled her when she needed him to and right now she needed him to cuddle her. She hated being mad at him, but given what her brother put her through and they fact that he was in on everything that Orton had done just made things more harder for her. She got up and walked downstairs to get something to snack on. That was one thing apart of the pregnancy she was always craving weird things at all hours of the day and night.

As she walked down she heard someone in the kitchen and she figured that it was Dean, but boy was she wrong. She looked turning the lights on just to see her brother in the kitchen. Seth looked over seeing her and could tell that she still was mad, but this was he chance to talk to her "hey." He replied.

"Hi." She said low opening the fridge

"Ry look I know tthat you still mad at me and you have every right to be, but I'm trying to make things right with you and Dean." He said

"Seth I get your wanting to make things right, but what you did hurt me more than you could ever know. Instead of just talking to me about the whole Dean thing you went behind my back and made plans within Randy and for what? Just to get me hurt in the end?" He asked

"Ryleigh I didn't know what he had planned for you. When he put his hands on you the n it sank in this he was out to make his just to hurt you and me." He said

"Why did you be involved with him then Seth?" She asked

"Because I wanted you away from Dean, but now I know that it was wrong of me to do because it is your life and you have the right to date anyone you chose. I understand that now I just want to make things better." He said

She nodded "Well your off to a nice start." She said "Hungry?"

"Yeah. You know that I'm always hungry." He said

"I know it. How about a sand which?" She asked

"Sounds good." He replied "So how is the pregnancy going so far?"

She nodded getting the stuff out to make the sandwhichs "Well I was worried that something could be wrong with the baby after the whole Randy attack, but the doctors say that everything is okay. Right now I'm eating a lot more at night and getting sick during the day."

"Don't worry to much sis. Your going to get through this cause you have all the help and love from us." He said

"I know. I'm just worried about what kind of my mother I am going to be." She said

"What do you mean?" Seth asked

"I don't think that I am going to be a good mother because of how we grew up Seth. You raised me because our parents were killed in a car wreck when I was a baby." She said

"Ryleigh your going to be an amazing mother. Would you like to know how I know this?" He asked

"Yeah." She replied

"I know this because you habe always been the one to take care of me when I needed to be taken care of. You have always looked after Roman, Dean and me after we had a brutal match. You have always had the mother nature to you and that is what is going to make you an awesome mom. That child is going to be the happiness baby in the world with a mother like you." He said

"You really think so?" She asked

"I know so." He said

"Thanks big brother." She said handing him he sandwich.

"No problem baby sis." He said

For the next couple of hours Ryleigh and Seth sat talking about everything. She told him how Dean was always so sweet to her making sure that she had everything that she needed. Seth watched her talk and he knew that she was in love with Dean and he couldn't be more happy. He knew that he had to fix his relationship with Dean and Roman and that was going to be something he did next. But for now he was going to make things better with Ryleigh. After a couple hours they fell asleep on the couch content. This was the start of fixing a family.


	18. Chapter 18

**Second chapter posted today! Yay me...lol...this is going to have the wedding. Hope you guys enjoy.**

The next morning Galina and Leighla walked down to see Ryleigh sleeping on Seth. They smiled knowing that they must have made up in the middle of the night and worked things out. Roman and Dean was wondering where Seth went to so they walked inside of the house to see if they could find him. Roman looked over and saw the girls watching something so he pulled Dean with him to see what was going on. Dean followed rolling his eyes knowing why Roman was making him follow. They got in there and saw Ryleigh sleeping on Seth and it made Dean smile right along with Roman.

Seth woke up just to see everyone watching him he was about to ask what they were looking at before he looked down to see his sister sleeping in his lap. He smiled watching her sleep. Ryleigh started waking up feeling eyes on her and when she woke up she was right everyone was watching her. "Okay now this is what you call creepy." She replied getting up.

"Well you did fall asleep on your brother." Galina said

"And? That's what happens when you stay up late talking and working things out with your brother." She said shrugging before walking over to Dean pulling him into the kitchen

"You know its bad to see your bride before the wedding." They called

"Too bad that we already have this planned out." Ry shot back

Dean looked at her "everything okay?" He asked

"Yeah everything is fine. I just wanted to say sorry for being a bitch to you when all you wanted to do is help the situation." She said

"You don't have anything to be sorry for darlin. Yes I was trying to help, but I also knew what it meant for you to have your brother there for you. And I also knew that you two needed to fix things on your own which you did." He said

"Jon you always surprise me." She said touching his cheek

"That's because your my future wife and I love you. So how about we get out of here and go get married." He said

She smiled and nodded "let's do it." She said

***The Little Wedding Chapel***

Ryleigh and Dean smiled standing with the person that was going to marry them. They were nervous, but nothing they knew that their nervousness would soon be over. They said their vows, put their rings on and kissed each other. Seth watched and smiled as he couldn't believe that his baby sister was married and starting her own little family. He got up and hugged them both "Welcome to the family." He said

Dean smiled "thanks man. You have always been like family to me." He said

"Well now we are family. And I want to fix things with you and Roman." He said

"I like that idea, but it's going to have to wait until after my honeymoon." He said

Seth nodded "that is something that I can do." He said

Dean smiled as they took pictures before heading out. They ate lunch together before Dean and Ryleigh had to get going on their honeymoon. Stephanie and Hunter had given them a couple weeks off and he was taking his new wife somewhere they could relax to get away from the drama. Little did they know Randy and Renee were getting ready to move in on their plan.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. **

Ryleigh and Dean have been married for a little over three weeks now and they were finally getting back to work. Dean made sure to keep her close to him as much as he could just to keep her safe. He was going to worry about her no matter what because she was carrying his unborn child. He watched her walk down the hall to where her brother was waiting for her. Seth nodded at Dean once Ryleigh got to him. Dean and Roman had a meeting with Hunter and Stephanie that they had to get to.

Seth sat down with his sister smiling as she told him about her and Dean's honeymoon. He always loved seeing her smile. He had talked to Stephanie and Hunter about bringing the shield back together like they had done with Evolution and they seemed to like the idea. They said that they were going to run it by Dean and Roman which that is the meeting they were heading into now. Seth felt like they could protect her if they were all together and if she managed them.

Dean and Roman walked to Hunter's office and knocked on the door. Stephanie answered the door "Gentlemen please come in and have a seat." She said allowing them to walk into the room. They walked in and took a seat in front of Hunter's desk.

"Dean how was your honeymoon?" Stephanie asked

"It was good. Ry got the rest that she needed along with spending most of her time with me." He replied

"That's great." Stephanie said

'Not trying to be rude here Steph, but I'm pretty sure that you and Hunter didn't ask Dean and myself here to ask about Dean's honeymoon." Roman said

"Your right Roman we didn't." She replied

"Then what's going on?" Dean asked

"Well we were approached by Seth about bringing the sheild back as a team again. And before you two answer let us tell you why Seth came to us about this." She said

"You have our attention." They said

"Seth came here asking for this because he figures that it was the best way for all of you guys to protect Ryleigh and she could manage you guys as well." She said "He just wants his friends and family back together."

"That could be a good way to protect Ry man." Roman said

"I know. I mean it could be a good way for all of us to work out our difference and be a family again. He was like our brother at one point." Dean said

"So do you guys like the idea?" She asked

"Yes we do, but what about the storyline that we have going now?" Dean asked

"Well Hunter and I can have it rewritten out, but until then she is going to have to work with Randy with Kane as her body guard as planned." Stephanie said

"Alright. So where do we sign about putting the shield back together?" Roman asked

"We will have the paperwork drawn up and sent to you by the morning right along with your new scripts." Hunter replied

"Okay. Thanks." They said getting up and walking out of the office

As they walked down the hall they started talking "Do you think that this is going to go down well with Ry now?" He asked

"Honestly I don't know. I think she wants us all to be together and happy, but I don't know how much she is going to like being with Randy." He said

"Ambrose she is going to be fine. She has Kane watching her." He replied

"True, but we all know what Randy can pull when he wants something bad enough and I'm not willing to risk anything happening to her or our baby." He said

"And that is why we are going to have a back up plan." He said

"We always think the same way Ro." He said

"That is because we always have been very overprotective over the people we love." He said

"That's right and I do love her very much."

"Then we are going to fix things between us and Seth and we all are going to make sure that we keep your wife, my sister and the baby safe." He said

Dean nodded as they walked down to Seth's locker room. They opened the door and walked in seeing Ryleigh sleeping on the couch and Seth rubbing her head. Dean smiled watching them before saying "dude stop putting my wife to sleep. That's my job." He said

Seth laughed "dude she was yawning mid way through her telling me about the island And I just started rubbing her hair and the next thing that I knew she was sleeping." He said

"Either way dude she does look so peaceful." Roman said

"He does have a point Dean." Seth said

"Oh I know he does, but I would have loved to kiss my wife before I went out for my promo and match." He said

"You three do know that your the biggest complainers anyone could ever listen to right?" Ry asked

"Damn when did you wake up?" He asked

"When you three started complaining." She said "And baby you can always kiss me wake or a sleep."

"That's good to know that now." He said leaning down and kissing her which she happily returned.

"Dude seriously get a room." Seth said

"Oh big brother we have a room and we are going to use it tonight." Ry said smirking

"Oh my god. I didn't need to know that about my sister." Seth said

"Hey I have heard enough about your sex life with Leighla to last a lifetime." She replied

"Good point babe." Dean said

"Alright just be careful about how much you two share around me." He said

They nodded as he went to get ready for the night. Dean and Roman explain to Ryleigh what the meeting was about and she liked the idea of the shield getting back together. The only part she didn't like was the fact that she had to be around Randy a little longer than expected, but she also knew the Stephanie wasn't going to let anyone hurt her. After talking Ry sat up watching Dean and Roman talk for a few minutes before they headed out to get ready. They all knew that it was going to be a long night, but they all stayed positive through it all.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for the new follows and favorites to the story. I hope your enjoying it.**

Randy has been working around Stephanie and Hunter's plan for weeks now and he figured out the perfect way to get Ryleigh. He didn't care that she was married to Dean he was going to get her and make her do things his way. The only way he could do that was to get Kane taken out because he knew that Kane wasn't going to let anyone near her what so ever. Randy was brought out of his thoughts when he got to the curtain and saw her standing there next to Kane. Of course Orton was going to be smirking because he knew it was only a matter of time before he had her. Ryleigh looked over and saw him smirking at her and started to feel uneasy. Kane looked and noticed that she was tensed up he looked over and saw Randy walking towards her.

"I don't worry bright eyes. He isn't getting anywhere near you." He said looking down at her

Ry looked up at him "Not while your around. I'm worried about what's going to happen out there when your not around."

"Even when you think that I'm not around I'm usually around. Don't stress yourself out bright eyes its not good for the baby." He said

"Your right." She said hugging him "thanks Kane."

"No need to thank me bright eyes." He said as Randy reached them

"Hey you two are we ready for the match?" He asked not taking his eyes off of her

"Yes Randy we are." Kane said short toned

"Where is Seth? Isnt he suppose to be on our team?" He asked

"Change of script last minute Randy. Stephanie and Hunter have him doing something for tonight." Kane said

"So I'm guessing that the match up has changed to so who are we facing tonight?"

"They have us facing Miz and Mizdow tonight." He replied

"Great those two are such a drag anymore." He said as his music hit "Come on my sweet arm candy." He said holding his arm out to her.

Ry took a breathe before putting her arm slowly through his and walking through the curtain with him. She put on a fake smile as she held onto his arm knowing that she had to pretend that she was actually happy with being with Randy. He got into the ring and helped her in. He smirked as he waited for his tag team partner which was Kane. After everyone was in the ring Randy kissed her roughly making her gag a little before getting off the ring and going to sit at the announce table.

During the match Randy got out of the ring and put Ryleigh in front of him making the Miz stop and think about it. Kane on the other hand pulled her out of harms way and getting into Randy's face causing the Miz to hit Randy into Kane which knocked him out. He threw Randy back into the ring and hit the skull crushing finale and covered Randy for the win. Ryleigh was checking on Kane outside of the ring and Randy saw her which pissed him off. He got out of the ring and yanked her up by the arm and started yelling at her.

Ryleigh looked at him as she got into the ring with him right behind her. She was sacred until she heard seirra hotel india echo Lima delta shield. The crowd went wild as Dean, Roman and Seth made their way through the crowd. Randy couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Seth was with Roman and Dean again. Before he knew it they surrounded the ring as Kane pulled Ryleigh out of the ring and held her close. Dean was the first one to get into the ring and he jumped Randy beating the crap out of him. The next thing he knew Seth and Roman were in the ring as well beating down Randy. Dean and Seth looked at Roman as he called for a triple power bomb.

They lifted Randy up and put him on Roman's shoulders and before he knew it they slammed him down on the mat hard. The crowd went nuts as Dean grabbed the mic.

"People seemed to think that they can run around bossing others like they own them. Well the hounds say other wise." Dean said

"Yes. We say that bullying what belongs to us is out of the question. And now your going to pay." Roman said

"Ryleigh is now not your concern Orton. She belongs to the Shield and if we see you near her or touching her your going to act like she doesn't exist at all." Seth said

"Ryleigh is my wife and no one and I do mean no one is going to touch her or put their hands in her." Dean said looking down at Kane. "Ryleigh its safe now."

Ryleigh slowly turned her head looking at Dean, Roman and Seth. Seth went to the ropes and held out his hand to her. She slowly went to the ropes and took her brothers hand as Roman lifted her up and over the ropes setting her down on her feet. She stood there looking at the three of them as Dean opened his arms up for her. She ran right into his arms holding onto him. He held her close before looking down at Randy who was glaring at them. The guys got out of the ring with Ryleigh by their side going over the barricade first then lifting Ryleigh over as they lefted. Randy looked at Kane and started yelling at him. Kane finally had heard enough before getting into the ring and hit him. Randy laughed before they both got into a brawl with it ending with Kane hitting Randy with a chokeslam and a tombstone piledriver before getting out of the ring and walking into the back. The guys were proud of themselves even if Ryleigh was mad that they didn't tell her about them coming back as a team that night. Things were going to be different from here on in.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks so much for the reviews. Welcome to the new followers and favorites of the story. I hope that everyone is enjoying it. If you have any ideas to help with future chapters please feel free to leave them in the review comments or pm me. Thanks again.**

The guys were coming off an extremely great high after getting the group back together and their girls noticed that things seemed to be going great with the boys. They were finally getting some down time to actually spend time together so they all decided that they would head to Vegas and stay at Dean and Ry's place. Ry didn't mind because she wasgoing to have Galina, Leighla and JoJo there to keep her company while the guys did whatever they normally do when they were together the first time around.

Ryleigh wasn't worried about getting to spend time with Dean because she knew that he was always going to have enough time for her. They got to the house around 3:30 am and of course the guys ended up staying up later than normal as they were actually working in their problems. Seth was actually laughing and cutting up with Dean and Roman something that he hasn't been able to do since being with the authority, but now that he was back with his true friends things were looking up for them. The girls woke up to them laughing and carrying on.

Ryleigh ran to the bathroom getting sick. Galina and Leighla tried to help her but she was wanting Dean. Leighla went down to get him "sorry to cut in on your fun, but Ryleigh is getting sick and she is wanting you Dean." She said. Dean jumped up and went upstairs right to he got in there she looked up at him with tears running down her face. He went to her wrapping her up in his arms holding her close as she put her face in his neck.

"This pregnancy is kicking your ass right." He said

She nodded "I don't like being sick all the time."

"I know you do darlin, but we are going to get through this together. I can promise you that." He said

"How Dean? We are always working and now I'm under watch because of the whole Randy thing. So tell me how we are going to be able to do anything together unless we are home?" She asked pulling away from him

"Ry I'm always with you. You act as if you think that I don't want to be with you." He said

"Right let's blame me when I'm the one under watch. I'm the one carrying a baby that I don't feel like I'm going to be the best mom for and I'm a wife for a few weeks and yet my husband hasn't said anything sweet to me since we got back. So excuse me for being more than a little drained and defensive with you." She snapped running out of the bathroom and slamming the bedroom door.

Seth looked at Dean "she flip out in you?" He asked

"Yeah. I don't know what I did man." He said

"Its nothing you did Dean." Galina said

"Then what is it?" He asked

"Ryleigh has been afraid to say anything to anyone, but the doctor called her the other day and told her that you guys were having twins. She has been more than a little scared of how you were going to react and how she was going to handle it." She replied

"What?" He asked

"Dumbass she is having twins. She is afraid of everything that can go wrong."

"Why didn't she tell me?" He asked

"She was afraid to Dean. Not all girls like guys attitudes when they telling them something life changing."

"Oh god." He said before going to their room and walking in.

Ry was on her side crying "go away." She said

"No I'm not. I'm going to be in here with my beautiful wife and our babies." He said

"What?" She asked looking at him

"You heard me." He said getting next to her "why didn't you tell me about the baby being twins?" He asked

"I was trying to find the best way to, but then you guys go back together and I just couldn't ." she said

"Baby I don't want you to be afraid to tell me anything because I love you and I want us to be open and honest with each other."

"I'm sorry. I should have been open with you, but I'm so scared that something bad is going to happen." She said

"Nothing bad is going to happen." He said

"He's right." Roman said

"Yeah cause anyone that tries to hurt you or those babies has to go through all of us." Seth replied

"Yeah." The girls agreed

"Now I feel loved." Ry said

"Good" they said before getting on the bed with them.

They all cuddled their girls and talked about random things. Ryleigh smiled listening as she cuddled with Dean who was rubbing her back slowly. She closed her eyes slowly as she started to fall asleep again. Everyone smiled seeing her and JoJo sleeping. They really didn't want to move but they knew that they should. They decided that it was best for them to go downstairs and make lunch. This was going to one of those long weekends, but they were going to get through it.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks so much for the love and support you have shown for this story. You guys rock.**

Ryleigh watched as the guys drove away for a couple live events that they were having in the area. Dean knew that she needed time away from everything even if that meant she stayed home with the girls. He was going to worry about her well being and his unborn babies well being so he would check on her ever chance he got. Ryleigh on the other hand was going to worry about them. They were her family no matter if they were blood or not. Galina knew that she was going to worry about them, but they were going to try to keep her mind off of it the best way she knew how.

Galina knew that her job was to protect her friend, but to mske sure that she had some kind of fun. Little did they know Randy knew exactly where Dean lived and he was there to kidnap Ryleigh. As they were getting settled for the night Ryleigh got a phone call from Dean. She smiled answering it "Hey sweetheart. " she said

"Hey. How are things going?" he asked

"Good. We are actually getting ready to watch a movie with JoJo. Then we are going to bed. What about you guys? " she asked

"Well we are heading back to the hotel now. The show went great I just want to be home with you so bad. " he said

"Dean you will be home soon enough. And I am not home alone so you really have nothing to worry about. "

"Darlin I am always going to worry about your well being. And since Randy wasn't here tonight I am going to freak out until I am home with you. "

"I can't wait for you to come home and be with us. " she said

"Speaking of the babies. How are my babies treating my beautiful wife? "

"Considering that I only got sick one time today I woukd say they are treating me well. "

"Thats what daddy likes to hear. " he said causing Ry to giggle "and I love to hear you laugh and giggle. "

"Your the one that always make me laugh and giggle Dean. "

"And I want to keep that way. " he said "okay baby girl I have to go. Seth snd Roman said that I need my sleep. "

"okay babe. I love you and please be safe. "

"I promise to be safe and to take care of Seth and Roman. " he said

"Good. But I need you to take care of yourself more than my brother snd Roman. Don't get me wrong I love them, but your the one that I am married to and having babies with." she said

"Darlin I know what you mean. Calm down I know the guys know what you mean to. " he said "Now relax go watch your movie with the girls and I will talk to you in the morning. "

"Okay, okay. I love you. "

"I love you too darlin. "

Ryleigh smiled as she hung up the phone going into the living and sitting down with the girls to start their movie. Couple hours later Galina had gotten called into work since they were short handed at the hospital. Leighla and Ryleigh said that they would watch JoJo while she was working. Leighla was the first to head to bed and she knew how JoJo was about sleeping alone, but Ryleigh said that she could sleep with her. Around 2 in thd morning Randy walked around the house not seeing Dean's dog Spike which once the dog spotted him he started barking loud.

The girls woke up scared to death. Leighla walked out saying she would go check to see if everything was okay. Ryleigh held JoJo close telling that everything was going to be okay. Leighla walked outside to see Randy she screamed causing Randy to jump and before she made it to the phone he hit her on the head hard knocking her out. Ryleigh looked at JoJo before getting out of bed with her and walking down looking around. JoJo saw Leighla and pulled Ryleigh with her. As the girls checked on her Randy smirked "It won't do you any good she is out cold. " he said

Ryleigh jumped "What are you doing here? " she asked putting JoJo behund her

"Well you see I have come to take what was promised to me by Seth. " he said

"and what would that be? " she asked

"You of course. " he replied "Now don't make this hard Ryleigh. Let the little girl go and come with me right now. "

"Randy I can't just leave her. She is my repsonability." she said

"Fine bring the brat. " he said picking JoJo up and grabbing Ryleigh by the arm dragging her out of the house.

JoJo was crying and screaming and with Randy current state of mind he wasn't going to let some brat mess things up. He was about to hit JoJo when Ryleigh got in front if him "Randy please don't hit her. She is just scared. I will get her to be quit just don't hit her. " She said

"Fine. Just get her to be quit. " he said

Ryleigh nodded pulling JoJo close holding her telling her that it was going to be okay. Randy watched her in the rearview mirror soothing her and smirked knowing that she was going to be a good mother to their children. He got rid of Sam and had his daughter Alanna with him and now she needed a mother and Ryleigh was the mother he was going to give her. He looked ahead as he drove out of Las Vegas. He had to get Ryleigh as his wife and they only way to do that was her getting a divorce from Dean and getting rid of the baby.

***The Next Morning***

Galina came back from work and noticed Leighla on the floor. She rushed over to her waking her up slowly. Leighla opened her eyes looking around trying to figure out what hit her on the head. "Leighla what happened? "she asked

"There was loud noise outside that caused Spike to start barking. So I got up told Ryleigh that I was going to check it out. When I got down here and looked outside I saw Randy. Of course I screamed running back in here to call Seth, but before I could dial his number I was hit on the head. " she replied

"Wait Randy was here? " she asked

"yes. Oh god Ry. " she said

They both ran upstairs to the room not seeing Ry or JoJo. Galina was cryng because her daughter wasn't there and her best friend was gone. Leighla saw Ry's phone and noticed she had 23 missed calls from Dean as she was about to call him back the guys busted into the house.

"Ryleigh?! " dean called

"Dude calm down. " Seth said

"She is probably just sleeping. " Roman said

Galina ran down wrapping her arms around Roman crying "Babe whats wrong? " he asked holding her close

"They're gone." she cried

"who's gone?" Seth asked

"Randy came here last night. I was coming to call you guys he hit me over the head and he took Ryleigh and JoJo. " she said

"WHAT?! " dean shouted

"wait. Why woukd he take JoJo? He has a daughter if his own. " Seth said

"Knowing your sister the way I do she probably said something about not being able to leave her here alone. " Leighla replied

"If he hurts either one if them I will kill him. " Roman said

"Screw that man. I am going to beat the fuck out of him. He came to my house took my wife and my niece he is going to pay. " Dean said

"Dean please calm down. We will get them back. " Leighla said "and Galina you know that Ryleigh will do everything in her power to keep JoJo safe and out of harms way. "

They all nodded and once things were settled down they reported everything that happened to the police and Stephanie and Hunter. Dean noticed that his dog Spike was really down. He knew that he missed Ryleigh he bent down "hey boy she is coming bsck home to us I promise. I am going to get them back if it is the last thing I do. " he said rubbing Spike. He just needed to make a plan on how he was going to find them. And he wasn't going to do it alone.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for the love and support on this story. This chapter is going to be more about Ryleigh staying with Randy and just trying to survive without getting JoJo or herself hurt. **

Its been three full weeks since Randy had taken Ryleigh and JoJo out of her home in Vegas. She was noe living in a house near the mountains only god knows where, but the one thing that she knew she had to do was protect JoJo and the well being off her babies. She looked down at JoJo who had finally fell asleep after having a rough night. She slowly got up and went downstairs to start making dinner for everyone she knew the only way to survive him was to do everything that he asked of her. Ry saw the fear in Lana's eyes when her daddy was around and she knew the little girl didn't want to be there, but she didn't know what happened to her mother.

Lana walked into the kitchen and watched Ryleigh as she made dinner. Ry looked down at her and gave her a warm smile which Lana returned before asking "are you going to be my new mom? " she asked catching Ryleigh off guard

"What did you say sweetie? " she asked

"I asked are you going to be my new mommy? "

"I'm sure that your mommy wouldnt like you callling me mommy sweetie. "

"I don't have a mommy anymore. " she said

"what do you mean? " she asked

"Daddy said that mommy had to go because she didn't love me anymore so she just gave me to him. " she said

"Well if you need a mommy figure I guess you can come to me. " Ry said

Lana smiled before walking back into the living room leaving Ryleigh to question what really happened to her mother. She knew that was something she would have to ask Randy later when he returned. She finished up dinner as Jojo woke up and came down to play with Lana. Ryan smiled watching the two girls play as Randy walked through the door "Daddy is home. " he said smirking as Lana and Jojo ran over pretending they were happy to see him. Ryleigh on the other hand was setting the table when he walked in. She hid her wedding rings before Randy walked in. He smirked walking up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

Ryleigh faked a smile as she leaned against him. He leaned down kissing her neck as he held her close. He noticed that she didn't have her wedding rings on which made him smile cause he figured she was finally giving into him. He rubbed up and down her arms "So how was your day beautiful? " he asked

"It was good just cleaned and took care of the girls and made sure that I got dinner done. "she said

"That's good. How about we spend some time together after the girls go to bed? " he suggested

"That sounds perfect to me. " she said

After dinner Ryleigh finished up the dishes before heading up and getting the girls ready for bed. She smiled as she managed to get some pictures of them on her new phone. She tucked them in and kissed them goodnight before walking out of the room and going to change into something more comfortable. She took a breathe before walking into the room she was sharing with Orton. She felt like she was cheating on Dean by doing this, but she knew deep down that she had to do this just to stay safe.

She was putting her hair up when Randy walked into the room. He smiled walking over to her lulling her close to him kissing her neck. Ryleigh faked a moan as he kissed up and down her neck. She closed her eyes and pretended it was Dean touching her the way he was touching her. It was the only way for her to get through whatever he was planning. After what seemed like hours of him getting his way with her he finally fell asleep and she decided she would get up and make a dangerous move. She walked out of the room and went downstairs with her phone and she called Dean.

Dean half asleep answered the phone "hello? "

"Dean? "she said

"Ryleigh? Baby where a tree you? " he asked jumping up

"Somewhere near mountains. I don't know how much more I can handle being here. "

"Darlin I'm trying to get to you but I need to know exactly where your at? "

"I dont know. I am trying to find away for me to get out with the girls. "

"Girls? "

"Yes girls. I'm to scared to leave Lana with him. He hurt her mother I know it Dean and she is scared to death to be here with him. "

"Okay. Baby are you okay? Has he hurt you? "

"Dean please don't be mad at me. He has been sleeping with me, but I only did it so he wouldnt Burt me or Jojo. "she said

"Darlin I'm not mad. I just want you back home with Jojo. Don't worry darlin I'm getting you back and then Orton is going down. " he said

"I'm scared Dean. " she said before hearing Randy walking around "I have to go don't call. " she said hanging up and deleting his number from her phone.

Ryleigh looked over to see him "hey. " she said

"Are you feeling okay? " he asked

"Yeah. The baby has been moving around alot and I couldn't sleep. " she said

"oh come back to bed and I'll rub you to help you sleep. " he said holding his hand out

Ryleigh smiled taking his hand and nodding. He led her back up to the room and helped her into bed before getting into bed and pulling her close. He started rubbing her back slowly as he closed his eyes going back to sleep. Ryleigh felt so uncomfortable being so close to him, but it was something she had to get through. Meanwhile Dean had gotten Roman and Seth up as he started tracking the number she called from. He just wanted to get everyone back safely. He looked when it popped up that he had them in New York. They booked the next flight to New York they also got up with the police there to give them the heads up on things. Now the next step was getting the girls back.


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks so much for all the support on this story. **

Randy had left out early the next morning since he had something planned out for the girls. Little did he know that Dean, Seth and Roman were in New York and they were on their way to get the girls out. Dean wasn't thrilled about saving another man child, but giving the situation he understood why Ry wanted to do it. He came from a family that abused everything about him. They looked around the place trying to figure out where to start, but they knew that they needed to get to the police station. As they were going to the station they noticed Randy parking in front of the store.

Roman parked the car on the side of the road as they watched him. It took everything in Dean not to jump out of the car and not beat the hell out of him. Seth was having a hard time doing the same thing. Roman was thinking differently he was more worried about following him to get his daughter then beat the holy hell out of him. Randy walked out with three big bags of things loading them up into the car before getting in and driving. Roman started up the car and followed him as Seth called the police station letting them know that they were following Randy.

Randy drove outside of town not really paying attention to anything all he was thinking about was getting back to Ryleigh and the girls. Ryleigh was up and moving around the house telling the girls to pack up some clothes that they were going to get out of the house later that night. Randy finally made it back to the cabin looking around smiling. Ryleigh looked out the window just to see him back but she also noticed that there was a car out there down the road. She shook her head before walking out the front door and smiling sweetly "hey do you need help? " she asked

"No beautiful. I just want you to rest. " he said

"Kids do if hard to do that Randy. I have to make sure that they are taken care of. " she said

"Well I'm back now so I can manage the kids. Now I want you to relax. " he said kissing her cheek walking into the cabin.

"I will. " she said looking at the car hoping that Randy didn't see it.

Dean's heart was racing seeing his pregnant wife standing right in front of him. Seth held Dean back from jumping out of the car right then knowing that his sister seen them. Ryleigh walked back into the house before Randy decided he was going to walk out she just prayed that the car down the road was her husband coming to save them. A few hours later Randy was napping and the girls were getting ready to go outside to play. Roman, Seth and Dean were talking to the cops when they saw the girls come outside to play. Roman smiled seeing his daughter running around and playing he was happy that Ryleigh had been keeping her safe.

Seth and Dean watched as the girls were running and playing around. Dean couldn't take his eyes off of Ryleigh. She had changed so much since being away from him for a month. He could see her belly was growing so well and she had been keeping herself well while taking care of the girls. Right when they were about to get them Randy walked out.

"What have I told you about coming out here without having me out here with you? " Randy snapped

"You were sleeping Randy and the girls wanted to play. I was thinking that you needed you ur sleep so I brought them out here to play. " Ry said putting the girls behind her.

Before Randy could say anything the officer ran up "Sir your under arrest for kidnapping Ryleigh Good and Joanna Anoa'i. " he said

"what? How the hell did you find me. " he asked

"That's easy. It was because of us and the fact my wife called me two days ago. " Dean said walking up

"Daddy. " Jojo screamed running to him as Roman picked her up holding her close

"What about my daughter? " he snapped

"Well seeing that you hurt her mother and she reported you. We are giving her back to her mother who is at our station. " he said taking him to the car.

"Ry? " Seth said touching her arm

Ryleigh looked at him before wrapping her arms around her brother tightly. Randy growled breaking away going after them. Dean grabbed him and started beating the crap out of him. Ryleigh pulled away from Seth watching Dean before she yelled "Dean stop. " she said. Dean looked at her seeing that she was scared enough before walking over to her and wrapping her up in his arms holding her close to him. Ryleigh held onto him crying. He kissed her head "I'm so glad your safe. Let's get you home because Spike misses you. " he said

"I'm ready to go home. " she said holding him close

"Good. Let's go. " he said

After what seemed like a long flight to Vegas. Dean held Ryleigh close not wanting to let her go. The plane landed and everyone got loaded up in the cars heading back to Dean's place. They got there and was greeted by Leighla and Galina waiting for them. Jojo ran to her mother holding onto her tightly Galina picked up her daughter kissing her everywhere. Dean got out of the car with a sleeping Ryleigh in his arms carrying her into the house.

Leighla and Galina watched as he carried her into the house not stopping get for anyone else to mess with her. The girls looked at Roman and Seth and they just said he had been like that since he got her back. They nodded walking back into the house shutting the door. Dean took up to the room and laid her down as Spike ran into the room and jumped on the bed next to her. Dean smiled laying behind her and wrapping her up in his arms holding her close rubbing her belly. He was just glad to have his family back with him.


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks so much for the love and support on this story. A special thanks goes out to Y2JerichoHolic4Life for all the amazing reviews. Your awesome. **

***The Next Morning***

Ryleigh woke up after some much needed sleep wrapped up in two arms. She was freaking out at first, but then realized that the arms didn't have tattoos on them. She slowly turned over and looked at the face of her husband. She brought her hands up and touched his cheek smiling knowing that it's real that he was there and she wasn't dreaming. She leaned over and kissed him slowly holding onto him. Dean slowly started waking up as he kissed her back holding her close to him. Spike started growling at Dean because he was very protective of Ryleigh. She pulled away looking down at Spike "Oh Spike." she said rubbing his head as he got closer to her.

"He missed you more than anything. " Dean replied

"More than anything huh? " she asked

"Yeah. " He said

"Did he miss me more you then you? " She asked

"I don't think anyone missed you more than me darlin. " he said

"Dean I'm sorry that I let him touch me and do all of those things to me, but if I didn't pretend he would have hurt me or Jojo and I couldnt let that happen. "

"Ryleigh that doesnt matter to me. The only thing that matters to me is that your safe and sound and your back at home with me and Spike. " He said kissing the top of her head

"I was so scared that I was never going to see you again. " she said

"I felt the same way, but your home now and you have nothing to worry about Ry. I'm not going to let you out of my sight. " he said holding her close as she put her face in his neck.

"Promise? " She asked

"I promise baby girl. " he said

A few hours later Dean and Ryleigh walked down stairs to see Galina and Leighla hard at work making lunch for everyone. Ryleigh looked around as Spike stayed close to her being sure not to let anyone near her without being right there. Leighla and Galina looked up and smiled seeing her awake and moving around. Jojo ran over to her hugging her legs. Ry smiled bending down hugging her back.

"it's good to see you up and moving. " Leighla said hugging her

"It's good to be home. " she said hugging her back

Galina walked over to her hugging her neck "I wanted to thank you for taking care of Jojo and protecting her from being harmed by that evil jackass Randy. " she said

"Your more than welcome sweetheart. " Ry said as she hugged her back

"Okay you two Spike already jumped me for messing around with her to much and she is my wife. Let's not get him messed up about being all over her. " Dean said

The girls pulled away from her smiling before going back to making lunch. When Ry tried to help them out she was told to go sit down and relax that they had everything under control. Dean followed his wife and sat down on the couch with her making sure that Spike had enough room to stay close to her. Dean put his arm around her as she laid her head on his chest. Seth and Roman walked into the house bringing in things they had gotten from the store. Seth looked over seeing Dean and Ryleigh sitting on the couch "hey looks who is out of the bed. " he said walking closer to them. Spike looked up and started growling at him "Woah Spike its me. " Seth said

"Dude don't even bother because he has been protective over her since we have been home. " Dean said

"Your close to her and he isn't growling at you. " Seth stated

"And this is how close I can get to her without him growling at me. Believe me I know since I tried to get close to her this morning. " he replied

"Well then. "Seth said looking at Spike then Ryleigh "How are you feeling? "

"A little better. Just happy to be back home. " she said

"You look better sis. How are the babies? " he asked

"Good just moving around trying to get comfortable and making me uncomfortable as much as they can. " she said

Seth nodded "Hunter and Stephanie want to come by and check on her later today. " He said

"I dont know about that guys. She just got home and I'm pretty sure that she doesnt want to think about Randy right now. " Dean said

"Dean it's okay. They can come just to see me. Plus you know that they are going to need me in court to make sure he goes away for a long time. " Ry said looking up at him

"I know darlin I just want you to be okay with that before we have a lot of people over. " he said

"I appreciate it Dean, but I have to face it at some point and with you guys here I'm pretty sure that I can do that. " She said

"Alright. " He said kissing her head

"Lunch ready guys. " Galina said

Everyone got up and walked into the kitchen. Ryleigh took her time since she was tired and the babies were on the move, but she wasn't alone since Spike was right there with her. There was apart of her that was still scared about what could possibly happen, but she wasn't going to think about it because she had to stay positive because she was carrying her children. Now she just waited to see what happens with everything.


	26. Chapter 26

**This chapter is going be in honor of the Christmas. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please review away. Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites please keep them coming. **

Ryleigh went to her doctors appointment with Galina and Leighla. The girls wanted to have some time with her. Dean and the guys were at home trying to get the place cleaned up. Dean wanted to have a little late Christmas thing since Ryleigh and Jojo missed it. He had something special set up for their babies already and he was worried that she wasn't going to like it. Seth and Roman helped with the babies room and they knew that Ryleigh was going to love it. Dean also had gotten Ryleigh something for Christmas and he was hoping that she would like it.

While the guys were getting everything ready Ryleigh was at her doctors appointment. She was actually finding out the sex of the twins today and she was going to surprise Dean when she got home. She sat on the table with Jojo in the room with her since she wanted to be in there with her. Galina and Leighla wait in the waiting room while they were in the back. Ryleigh smiled watching Jojo as the doctor walked into the room "Good Afternoon Mrs. Good. How are you and the babies feeling?" she asked

"We're doing good. Just happy that the morning sickness isn't as bad anymore. " she replied

"that's good. Everything seems to be going great with you and the babies so how about we find out what the babies look like. " she said

Ryleigh smiled laying back as Jojo got next to the table so she could see as the doctor put the gel on her belly before starting up the machine. She started moving it around seeing the babies. Jojo eyes lit up seeing the babies on the screen moving around. Ryleigh smiled watching seeing what her and Dean had created together.

"Would you like to know the sex of the babies? " she asked

"yes please. " Ry said

She nodded moving around "Baby A is a little boy and Baby B is a little girl. Congratulations. " she replied printing off pictures.

"Thanks." Ry said taking the pictures

"So everything looks good and your doing great health wise. So I will see you in two weeks and from there we will talk about delivery. " she said

"Alright. Thanks. " she said getting up and walking out with Jojo and going to make her next appointment before walking out to the girls. Galina and Leighla look up seeing them walk out. "So how is everything?" Leighla asked

"Everything is good with me and the babies. " Ry replied

"Well did you find out what your having? " Galina asked

"Of course I did." she said

"What are you having?" they asked

"A boy and a girl." She said

"That is so awesome." Leighla said

"Oh that is going to be wonderful news for Dean. And now you guys won't have to try for anything else. " Galina said

"I know right." She said as they walked out to the car

They got into the car and took off and went to get food since they were hungry. Ryleigh couldn't wait to tell her husband that they were getting one of each. As they got the food they headed back to her home. The guys were messing around with Spike when the girls pulled up. Jojo looked at the three grown men wrestling around with each other before looking at the girls.

"Guys what in the world are you doing?" Ryleigh asked

"Playing around. " Seth said

"How was your appointment? " Roman asked

"Great." she said "Now let's eat lunch. " she said walking into the house with Spike behind her.

After lunch was done and everything was cleaned everyone gathered into the living room and watched Jojo open her presents. They were having a great time watching her face light up with excitement. Ryleigh was leaning on Dean when he asked her "Are you ready for your gifts? " he asked

"Babe you didn't have to get me anything. " she said

"It's my job as your husband to make sure your happy and taken care of." he said

"Then yes I am ready." she said as he stood up taking her hand and leading her upstairs. She followed him closely looking around as they got to one of their spare rooms. She watched as he opened the door revealing the babies nursery that he had done. She walked in and looked around smiling. Dean watched her looking around the room still worried about her reaction "So what do you think?" He asked

"Dean I love it. When did to you have time to do all of this?" She asked

"Well I have worked on this on the whole month you were gone. Roman and Seth helped me with the finishing touches. " he said

"well I love it and it makes my surprise for you more special." she said

"What is that?" He asked

"We are having a boy and a girl. " she said

"We are getting one of each?" he asked watching her nod. He went to her and kissed her holding her close to him.

"So your excited?" she asked

"More than excited." he said "But you have one more gift in my pocket." he said

Ryleigh reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace locket that he had gotten for her with their initials on it. She smiled leaning up and kissing him before asking him to put it on her. After it was on she opened it to see a picture of her and Dean. She looked up at him and smiled "this is the best present that I could ever ask for well besides you a drink the babies." she said

"I feel the same way about you." he said holding her

She smiled kissing him again before they walked out of the room holding onto each other as they walked into their room and cuddling the rest of the day and night. They were so in love with each other that nothing else mattered.


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks so much for the support. This story is about to get more interesting.**

Renee walked into work looking around for a sign of Randy, but when she didn't see him she started to worry where he was at. She walked down the hall and saw Roman, Seth and Dean outside of their locker room talking. She smiled knowing that she could possibly talk to the guys like nothing happened. She fixed herself as she walked over to the guys smiling "Hey guys. Long time no see." she said

"Renee. " Roman said looking at Dean and Seth

"What do you want Renee? " Seth asked with Dean nodding

"Well I was just wanting to hang out with you guys and catch up on things. We are friends remember. " she said

"that's funny Renee. " Seth replied

"What's funny? " she asked

"The fact that you think we are friends after the crap you have done to my sister."Seth said

"Don't you dare play innocent in all of this Seth. You remember that your the one that was as much to blame as Randy and myself were. I'm here trying to be Civil and yet your being a huge ass all because your trashy sister doesn't know how to let a man go." she snapped

"Thats it. Dont you dare talk about my wife like that. She hasn't done anything to you. Your just pissed off that I didn't want anything to do with your sorry ass outside of our on screen relationship." Dean snapped getting into her face as the girls walked out of the locker room.

"What's going on out here? " Ry asked rubbing her belly

"Oh nothing sis. Dean and myself were just handling a little problem called Renee." he said

"No. Your lying to yourself if you think that your fat whore of a wife is pleasing you. I can please you a hell of a lot better than she can. And I'm pretty sure that she is carrying Orton baby. " Renee said

Before Seth or Dean could say anything Ryleigh got in her face slamming her into the wall "Listen and listen good. You are to stay away from my husband. He doesn't want anything to do with a trashy ass bimbo like you. Secondly as far as my sex life with my husband that is none of anyones business, but since you think your gods gift to a man I will let you know that I'm the best he says he has ever had. We have a great sex life and it got better after I got pregnant with our twins. So keep what you don't know too yourself honey because your only causing yourself trouble in the end." She said looking at Renee shaking her head "Go ahead and think that nothing is going to happen to you, but if I ever catch you near my brothers or husband again you won't see the next morning you bitch."

"I understand now can I please go?" she said

"By all means, but before you go to try to find Randy I think you should know that he was arrested for kidnapping me so he isnt here at the moment. " she said

"You bitch." she yelled going to hit Ryleigh, but was surprised when Ryleigh knocked on her ass. She looked up at her in shock before getting up and walking down the hall. Dean and Seth were in shock as Roman and the girls were laughing.

"what are you two in shock about? " Ry asked

"The fact that you just hit someone." Seth said

"Who the hell taught you how to hit like that?" Dean asked

"Been around you three long enough I have learned a few things." She replied

"True." They said

She nodded walking into the locker room. They followed her back in to get ready for the night events. Before Dean went and got ready he went over to his wife and kissed her head and rubbing her belly. He told her that everything was going to be just fine and after this they were going home to rest and get everything ready for the twins arrival. She nodded holding onto before he let go to get ready. She watched him with a smile knowing they were going to get through this.


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks for the continue support. This chapter is going to be fun for me to write. **

Ryleigh and Dean have been home working on getting things set up for the babies. Her last doctors visit wasn't the best since she had high blood pressure and they were worried that it wasn't going to go down so they wanted her on bed rest and with Dean getting off of work due an on screen injury it made things more happening for them to be together. Ryleigh smiled as she got the kids cribs set up with their sheets and blankets she loved being able to do these things. Dean was making sure that she was taking it easy other wise he knew that Seth and Roman would bitch at him.

Things at work wasn't the best anyways since Renee had made it her mission to make everyones life a living hell. She was going to do anything and everything to make sure that she got her man. She even went as far as getting into their personal records and finding out exactly where they were living. She was going to cause more trouble then she could ever image and she was going to make sure that they paid for putting Randy in jail. She got the time off that she wanted and she headed out to Las Vegas to get everything started.

Ryleigh was sitting on the bed and watched Dean pacing back and forth trying to figure out if it was the best idea to go and do some work four hours away. She watched him before saying "Dean relax I'm going to be just fine. You need to do this so you can promote your movie." She said

"Ryleigh I don't know if I can leave you here all alone. Something could happen." he said

"I'm pretty sure that nothing is going to happen to me. And I have everyone on speed dial if something does happen." she said

"Ryleigh it's not like we are in town if something does happen. Darlin I'm going to be four hours away. I dont like the fact that I am going to be that far away from you. " he said

"Jon you need to do this to support our family here. I promise everything is going to be just fine." she said getting up and touching his cheek.

He sighed "Alright I will go, but if anything happens you better call me right away do you hear me? " he asked

"Yes I hear you and you know that I will." she said

He nodded as he pulled her close kissing the top of her head as she held onto him. He really didn't want to leave her but he knew that she wasn't going to allow him not to support them. He rubbed her back as she looked up at him and brought his head down to hers kissing him ever so deeply. He returned the kiss holding her as close as he could but making sure that he didn't hurt the twins. She moved them back towards the bed thinking that she could get some attention before he had to leave and Dean was more than willing to give her the attention that she was craving.

She laid back in the bed as he got on top of her running his hands over her as he kissed down her neck. Ry moaned closing her eyes as he moved down her neck across her breasts and down. Just as they were getting into it Renee walked up to the front door and started banging and ringing the door bell. Dean growled getting up leaving his wife all hot and bother just to go answer the door. Renee smiled seeing Dean opening the door she jumped into his arms and kissing him. Dean tried to fight her off the best he could, but she wasn't backing down. Ryleigh got up hearing what was going on downstairs so she decided that she would go see what was going on.

As she walked down she saw Renee in her home kissing her husband after she warned her to stay away. She walked over and yanked her off of him knocking her on her ass again. This time Renee got up and pushed Ryleigh into the wall hard which caused Ry to fall to the ground hard. Dean grabbed Renee and threw her out of the house just for her to walk right back in. Ry groaned standing up just to see that her water had broken "Dean my water broke. " she cried out

"Fuck." Hey yelled picking up his wife and rushing her out to the car. He put her in before getting in himself a divorce taking off down the road getting his wife to the hospital. Spike was guarding Renee until the cops got to the house to take her away. Dean finally got her to the hospital just for them to rush her into the back. He wanted to go with her, but they told him that he would have to wait there. He paced watching them take his life away. He knew that he needed to call everyone but he didn't know how to explain things.

***Couple Hours Later***

Seth, Roman, Galina and Leighla arrived at the hospital just to see Dean pacing the floor. Seth knew that he was a nervous wreck, but he knew that his sister was a fighter and her babies were going to be just like her and Dean. They walked over to him hugging him which Dean returned slowly.

"Have you heard anything?" Seth asked

"No. The last I heard they had to get the babies out since they couldn't stop her labor and that was two hours ago." Dean said

"What exactly happened?" Leighla asked

"Renee showed up at the house and she came onto me. Ryleigh cane downstairs and they got into it. Renee pushed her into a wall hard and she fell down. I picked Renee up and threw her out of the house and that was when Ryleigh said her water broke. "

"That bitch. I swear she needs to learn to leave people alone." Galina said

"Dean maybe you should sit down and breathe." Roman said

"Not until I know my family is okay." He said

"Dean you know that Ryleigh wouldn't want you stressing out man." Seth said

"I'm not sitting not down until I know they are okay. " he said as the doctor walked out

"I'm looking for the family of Ryleigh Good?" He asked

"That would be us." Galina said

"I'm her husband and this is her brothers and sisters. How is she.?" he asked

"She is doing fine. She is going to be sore from the c-section, but other than that she is doing great." he replied

"What about my son and daughter." Dean asked

"They were born a month early, but its common in twins pregnancy. They are in the ICU just to make sure that they are doing good. But they are screaming and crying which means they are little fighters." he replied

"Thank god." he said "Can I see my wife?"

"She is being moved into a room now so I dont see why not." he said "but how about we take you to see your son and daughter. "

He nodded "I would like that." he said looking at everyone

"You go ahead and be with them. We will go back to your place and make sure that Renee isn't there and crash there." Roman said

"Yeah we will be back tomorrow to see them." Seth said

Dean nodded walking into the back with the doctor. They walked to the ICU and when he saw his children for the first time it brought tears to his eyes. They were just so beautiful and innocent. He took out his phone and took pictures of his babies smiling before the doctor took him to his wife's room. Dean looked at the door before walking in to see Ryleigh looking over at him. He walked over to her kissing her head "how are they?" she asked him

"They have them in the ICU, but they are healthy and doing good so far. " he replied

"I'm sorry." she said

"Why are you sorry?" he asked

"Because I should have listen to you when you told me not to get involved in fights and when I did looked what happened I put our children at risk." she said as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Baby you have nothing to be sorry for. Renee is the one that started this and you were only defending your family. She knew better then to put her hands on you. You and the kids are safe here and nothing bad can happen. "

"Are you sure about that?" she asked

"I'm positive. Plus now we have them now and we are going to be together weather Renee likes it or not." he said wiping the tears away from her cheeks

"Okay. " she said looking at him.

"Now I have pictures of them." He said showing her the pictures of them.

She smiled "They are so precious. I can't wait to hold them"

"I know what you mean. I want you to be able to hold them. But for now I think that it's time for you to get some rest." he said

"Will you lay with me?" She asked

"Of course." he said getting next to her

She put her head on his chest and listen to his heart beat. Dean held her rubbing her back thinking about his children and his wife. He knew that Ryleigh had a lot face within the next couple of months, but he also knew that Ryleigh was going to get her hands on Renee for what she done. He just wanted her to relax and rest as much as possible until the time come. He kissed her head after she had fell asleep on him leaning his head back and closing his eyes falling into a deep sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks so much for the support on this story. You guys rock. **

It has been over a month since the twins were born and the couple were finally able to bring their children home. They couldn't figure out names for the babies until it was time for them to leave. They name their son Jonathan Tyler and their daughter Haven Mariah Good. Dean was just happy to be getting his family home after a long month of them being in the hospital. He just wanted to get them home and hold them close and he knew his wife was more than ready to be home since she hadn't left the hospital. He pulled up to the hospital getting the car seats out before walking into the hospital and right up to where his family was.

Once he got to the room he stood in the door way watching his wife with their children smiling. Ryleigh was dressing their son in his new outfit that Dean had gotten him earlier in the week. He just smiled at the sight of his wife being a great mother already to their children. Ryleigh smiled picking him up "Now little man mama has to get your sister ready. Can I do that without drama from you." she asked. He grunted as Ryleigh smiled as she laid him down before picking up Haven "Okay little missy it's your turn. And I know your daddy brought your outfit saying daddy's little girl." She said laying her down.

"Your damn right I did cause that is what she is." He said causing her to look at him

"When did you get here?" she asked

"I haven't been here that long. But I am here now and I want to get you and my children home safe and sound." he said

"Good. Now you can help me get the kid ready to go home since I have already got the discharge papers. " She said

He nodded walking over to her kissing her slowly before picking up his son and carefully placing him in his carseat. Ryleigh smiled watching him before going back to getting their daughter ready. Once she was finished she watched Dean pick up Haven and got her loaded up in the carseat. Dean looked over at his wife "Babe I love it when you watch me, but I know your not leaving the hospital like that." he said walking over to her.

"Dean I don't feel like changing into anything else." she said "I just want to go home and rest."

"Alright darlin. Let's get you and our babies home." he said

She nodded as he grabbed both car seats and walked out of the room and she was wheeled out in a wheel chair. She hated that she had to be taken out that way, but she knew that it had to be done. Dean got the car seats loaded back up in the car before getting up and helping his wife into the passenger side of the car. Dean got into the car and took his family home. He hadn't told Ryleigh anything about Renee and Randy because he felt like his wife needed a break from everything. He knew that she was going to have to know eventually but he just wanted to get them home and finally situated.

As he drove home he noticed Ryleigh kept glancing back at the kids just to make sure that they were okay. He took her hand and kissed making her look at him smiling "I love you. " he said smiling holding her hand. "I love you too." She replied leaning back in her seat. He smiled driving his family home. He finally pulled into the driveway a divorce Ryleigh noticed a bunch of cars there. She really didn't want a lot of people there hell she didn't want to have company, but there was no way of getting out of it now.

Dean noticed the look in her eyes and knew that she didn't want a lot of people and he honestly couldn't blame her. He got out of the car and went over to her making her look at him "Baby what's wrong?" he asked

"I'm not sure that I can handle all the company Dean. I just wanted it to be us and the our babies." she said

"Sweetheart I swear I didn't do anything I didnt even know that they were going to be here. If you really dont want them here I will ask them to leave. " he said

"They are already here Dean. Might as well just let them stay and see what happens. But I do just want it to be us at some point." she said

"Alright darlin I can do that." he said

She nodded getting out of the car as Dean got the babies out. Seth ran outside hugging his sister making her smile holding onto her brother. Seth let her go before going to help his brother in law with his niece and nephew. Ryleigh walked into the house and smiled taking everything in. Everyone just adore the babies and of course Ryleigh was being told how beautiful she looked and everything, but the one thing that she didn't expect to hear was Randy and Renee were running around free. She never thought that she would hear that in her life, but it came out and she was wondering why her own husband didn't tell her anything about it.

She knew that was something that she would bring up when they were alone, but not tonight because she needed just to feel him holding her and making sure that he still wanted her. Later that night Ryleigh was sitting on their bed looking around making sure that she had everything was set up for the first night home with the babies. Dean walked into their room and saw his wife setting everything up and then noticed that the babies were sleeping. He went over to the bed and sat down next to her putting his arm around her pulling her close. She relaxed into him closing her eyes as he rubbed her arms. He looked down at her "Babe let's go to bed. You need your rest." he said

"Are you staying with me?" she asked.

"of course I am sweetheart." he said

She nodded as he laid her back on the bed before cutting off the lights and getting right next to her. He pulled her close to him and just held her close as she cuddled up against him. He just held her and watched as she drifted into a deep sleep that she needed. He was so in love with this woman and he never thought that he could love someone as much as he does with her. Ryleigh has changed him for the better and he knew that he wanted to make sure that she is fine and that she wasn't going to leave him. He closed his eyes falling asleep holding his girl and his children in the same room he couldn't picture life any better than this.


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks so much for the support on this story. It means a lot. **

***Two Weeks Later***

Ryleigh has been home with the twins and she has been handling things a lot better than anyone expected. She has a lot on her mind since she heard about Renee and Randy being free and she knew that Dean knew about it she was just wondering why he hadn't said anything to her about it. She wanted to bring it up to him, but she didn't know how without sounding like a bitch but she knew that she had to ask him. She smiled getting the kids down for their naps before walking out of the room and going downstairs where she knew Dean was at. She walked into the kitchen and looked at him "hey Dean we need to talk?" she said

"About what? " he asked

"Why didn't you tell me about Randy and Renee roaming free?" she asked

"How did you find out about it?" he asked

"I over heard it at the homecoming party. Now why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I have it under control." He replied

"You have it under control? How do you have it under control Dean?" She asked

"Ryleigh don't worry about it. Just worry about our house and kids." He said

"Dean how can you act like I'm not suppose to worry about things huh? You act like everything that has happened to me and I'm suppose to forget about it like it's as nothing. Well here is the news flash for you Dean it doesn't work that way because I'm going to worry weather it's about them or what they are going to try to do to me and our kids. And if your going to be the asshole that you were back in FCW than fuck you." she snapped before walking out if the kitchen and up to their room.

Dean groaned slamming his fists down on the counter. He knew that she was going to be mad but he never thought that she was going to blow up at him like that. He rubbed his face before walking out of the house and driving away in his car. He thought that they both needed air and space. He drove listening his music loud thinking things through and deep down he knew that she was right, but he was just to stubborn to admit it to her and now he was trying to find ways to make it up to her. The relationship was something new to him because before she came into his life he didn't want to have kids or get married and now she has walked into his life things changed. He was settled down and now they have twins together.

Things have been different since he has had her and he wasn't going to lose her no matter what the cost is. He pulled up to a flower shop and got out buying some flowers and candy. He knew that he had to make it up to her one way or another and this was a start for that to happen. Ryleigh on the other hand was home going through bills and cleaning up their room when she came across a picture of her and Dean together at a show. She smiled touching it remembering how good he treated her from the start and it made her thin that he promised her from the get go that he was going to protect her no matter the cost. She sighed knowing that she overracted things and she had to at least say sorry to him.

She got up before he got home to try and finish cleaning. Dean walked through the front door looking around for his wife. He looked up seeing her walk down the stairs smiling seeing her. Ryleigh looked at him before running right into his arms holding him tightly "I'm so sorry baby. I didn't mean it." she said

"Darlin you have nothing to be sorry for. You were right I have to start telling you things that is or are going to affect us. You and our kids are my life now and if I don't tell you what's going on then I don't know how much of a family we can be without trust." she said

"Dean I love you so much and I'm just so afraid that if you get into it with Randy that it's either going to cost you your job or take you away from me and the kids."

"you don't have anything to worry babe. I'm not going anywhere I'm going to be right here for you and our children and Spike." he said looking at her

She looked up at him before leaning up and kissing him. He kissed her back holding her close. She slowly put her arms around his neck holding him close before she knew it he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him. Dean carried her up to their room and walking over to the bed. She held onto him as he just dropped her onto the bed. He crawled up to her kissing her neck closing her eyes moaning she wanted this and needed this. She wanted to feel her husband's hands all over her and she wanted to feel him inside of her. It's been far to long since they been alone like this and she just wanted him. Dean wanted her just as much as she wanted him and he was going to make it extra special for them both.

They didn't waste anytime with ripping each others clothes off and Dean wasn't long before he entered his wife hard and fast. Ryleigh moaned out as he started moving fast as hard causing the most extreme pleasure between the both of them. Dean groaned gripping his wife's hips as he pounded into her faster and harder with each thrust. Ryleigh dug into his back as she felt her orgasm coming faster. "Cum now Ry. " he said low in her ear and like it was a drug to her she came hard around him. Dean felt her walls gripping onto him for dear life he let go right inside of her.

He put his head in her neck as they both were laying there catching their breathes. After a few minutes he pulled out of her and laid down next to her smiling pulling her close to him. Ryleigh smiled laying her head on his chest as he started rubbing her back. "Now that has been a long time coming." he said

"Yes it has been. Are we good now? " she asked

"I think after that we are more than good sweetheart. " he said

"Good. How about we get up and finish cleaning up and start cooking dinner. "

"Alright." he said

She smiled kissing him before getting up and getting dressed. Dean smiled as he watched her for a minute before getting up and getting dressed. They both walked downstairs and played around while cleaning up. The twins woke up and Dean got them while Ryleigh was making dinner. Everything seemed to be well at the moment but things were about to change.


	31. Chapter 31

**Thanks for the support on this story. You guys rock. **

Dean and Ryleigh were finally back on the road with the twins. Ryleigh wasn't working due to her not being ready to work, but Dean wasn't about to leave her at home with the twins knowing that Randy was out of jail. He knew that he had to protect his family with his life and that is what he was going to do. They arrived at the arena with the double stroller pushing their babies into the arena after a long flight. Dean made sure to get to the arena before the fans got there.

Stephanie and Hunter heard that Dean and Ryleigh were in the building and they had brought the twins with them. Stephanie couldn't wait to see the new additions to the WWE family since that's what she thinks of her employees. They walked into the building to see Dean standing outside of his locker room going over what was going on with the shield tonight. Stephanie walked up as Dean looked over at her "Where are the babies? " she asked

"Dean you have to excuse my wife but she has been dieing to get here so she could see the babies." Hunter replied

"Oh that's fine. They are inside the locker room with Ryleigh. Your more than welcome to go in and see them." Dean replied

"Sounds good, but we were hoping to talk to you and Ryleigh together cause we have the perfect storyline for you guys." Hunter said

Dean nodded before walking into the locker room with them to find Ryleigh in the bathroom feeding Haven while Galina was holding JT. Stephanie smiled walking over and sitting down looking at the baby boy "He is such a little cutie. He looks so much like Dean. " She said

"Yes he does. Where is your little girl? " Hunter asked

"Ryleigh must be feeding her. She shouldn't be long." Dean said looking over as Seth, Leighla and Roman walked into the locker room

"Okay what did you do now Ambrose?" Seth asked

"Why do you always think that I have done something wrong? " He asked

"Cause you usually do when you can't control your temper." Roman replied

"You two can chill out cause he hasn't done anything wrong. We came to see the babies and go over a new storyline for you guys and Ryleigh." Hunter replied as Ryleigh walked out of the bathroom holding Haven. She looked up at everyone before going to sit down on the couch.

"Ryleigh you have such an adorable son." Stephanie said before walking over looking at their daughter "and the baby girl has so much of her mother it's unbelievable."

"I happen to think that both of them look like their father." Ry said

"Well sis I have told that Haven looks like you where JT looks like Ambrose so you two have the best of both now." Seth said

"If you say so." She said

"We say so. Now that is under control what is the storyline your wanting to talk to us about?" Roman asked

"Well Hunter and I were approached by Randy and Renee. They said that they were completely over you and Ryleigh, but yet they wanted to be put in a storyline with you guys. So this is how we see it Renee wants to wrestle and she wants to get her hands on Ryleigh." Hunter said

"Wait you want me to wrestle?" Ry asked

"Yes." Hunter replied

"No." Dean said

"Excuse me? I believe they asked me not you." Ry said

"And I'm answering for you. No I don't think it's a good idea your a mother now and I think your concern should be the kids." Dean said

"And your sorry ass is a father and I think you should be worried about that, but that's right Dean you don't worry about anything but what is best for yourself. I don't need you or anyone else telling me what I can and can not do your not my parents. Yes your my husband and you should support me, but you telling me what to do isn't going to fly with me." she said

"Your not going to do it Ryleigh." Dean snapped

"Yes I am and your sleeping alone because I'm sharing a room with Leighla and Seth. And the kids are coming with me." She snapped before walking out with her babies.

Dean groaned watching Stephanie and Hunter follow her out knowing that she was going to do something that could possibly hurt her just drove him up the wall. Roman and Seth both knew that Dean and Ryleigh were having some issues but this just sent them over the edge. Leighla walked out going to get her sister in law and take her back to the hotel cause she knew that Ryleigh didn't need to be around her husband. Dean got ready for the night more than worried how to get his wife back in the same room as him.


	32. Chapter 32

**Sorry haven't updated sooner been busy. I hope that you guys and girls like this chapter. Again thanks for the love and support on this. **

***After The Show. ***

Seth knew that his sister was having a rough time with dealing with everything that is going on around her. She is a new mother and a new wife and now she was dealing with a whole new level of crazy with Renee and Randy. Seth knew that his sister needed to work things out with her husband. Leighla was more on Ryleigh's side with the argument but she knew how much Dean and Ryleigh needed each other so she was more and likely going to be on Seth's side about getting them back together. They walked into the room just to see and hear Ryleigh crying.

Seth immdentaly went to his sister and just held her to close him. He felt like everything that has happened to her was his fault. Leighla watched them for a minute before checking on the babies she knew that they needed their brother sister time. Ry held onto him as she cried. Seth just held her and rubbed her back knowing that she really needed to be comforted by Dean. She finally got herself some what calm again but she didn't move away from Seth she just sat there. Seth finally looked down at her and spoke "Sis I know that your mad and upset, but you need to talk to Dean. He is hurting right now and he just wanted to keep you safe. " he said

"What? " she asked

"I think that you need to talk to your husband. " he said

"So now your taking his side because your his brother? Seth he was trying to tell me what to do where you know that is something that doesn't fly with me. " she said

"I get that sis, but you and I know that you upset and you need to be with him more than me. You need to talk to him because he is pretty busted up and I do mean busted up because he went on a rage fit and busted up his hands. " Seth said

She groaned getting up "Can you guys watch the kids tonight? " she asked

"You don't even have to ask. " he said walking her to the door.

"Thanks big brother. " She said hugging before walking out the door.

Seth smiled shutting the door and telling Leighla what was going on. Leighla smiled and nodded as they both went to check on then kids before getting ready to settle down for the night. Ryleigh walked off the elevator after leaving her brothers room and she was on her way to her husband's room. She took a breath before putting her key and walking through the door. When she had heard that Dean had went off the deep end and busted his hands, but she never expected to see his hands as bad as they were. She looked at him sitting on the bed with his face in his hands and all her anger that she had for him was gone. It was now replaced by concern for him as she rushed over taking his hands in hers "Damn it Jon what the hell did you do? " she asked

He looked at her "When did you get here? " he asked still can't believe she was there

"I just walked into the room after hearing from Seth you went off the deep end and busted up your damn hands." She said looking them over "Now tell me what the fuck you did to your hands. "

"I was mad that you walked out of the room without talking to me about anything and the make matters worse Randy and Renee were at the show and you know that were watching me and looking for you. So I kind of lost after my match and took it out on a wall. " he said

"Come on let's get you cleaned up. " She said taking him into the bathroom

Dean followed her into the bathroom with everything running through his mind, but the one thing that was on his mind was making everything up to his wife in a very sexual way. Normally they would talk things out, but right now he just wanted her hard and raw in anyway that he could get her. She made him sit down on the toilet as she got the first aid kit out and started cleaning up his hands. He watched her as she cleaned his hands and it reminded him of how she would take care of him after his messed up matches that he had and it made him smile.

Ryleigh looked up at him and smiled a little before finishing up his hands. As she was putting the first aid kit away Dean stood behind and wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing her neck. Ryleigh's body immdentaly reacted to him and she pushed back against him as she let out a soft moan. He gripped her sides as he kissed her sedative spots on her neck making her knees weak. Ryleigh slowly put her hands behind his neck as she held him there.

"I want you so bad Ryleigh. " he said against her neck

"Then take me Jon. " she moaned

He groaned before picking her up and carrying her out to the bed. She held onto him as they kissed each other hard and rough. They both wanted each other and they needed it to be rough and hard. Dean tossed her onto the bed before ripping off her shirt and tossing it to the floor looking at her breast. He got her bra off looking over her now harden pink nipples sent something through him "play with your breast now. " he demanded. She groaned as she started pinching and rubbing her nipples causing them both to groan. Dean watched her playing with her breast as he took off her clothes tossing them down to the floor. He then bent down onto his knees pulling her down the bed and putting her legs on his shoulders as he started kissing her thighs causing moan more. Dean made sure that he held her legs on his shoulders as he got to her warm core and started licking and sucking on her. She groaned loudly letting go of her breast and gripped the sheets. He continued his assault on her as he added his fingers into the mix working her body into overdrive.

Ryleigh groaned louder "Right there Jon... Don't stop. " she yelled out before bringing her hand to his head grabbing a hand full of his hair just to keep his head where she wanted him. He kept pumping his fingers in and out of her as fast as he could as he licked and sucked on her pussy. Dean felt her getting tighter around his fingers and HR wanted her to let go, but not this way so with that he pulled his fingers out and moved his head away from her. Ry looked up at him with shock in her eyes because he had never done that before. Dean quickly got rid of his clothes and got in between her legs and without warning he rammed his thick cock inside of her causing her to scream out.

He didn't waste anytime with it he just started fucking her hard and fast. They both never had this intense sexual experience in their lives and it was bringing closer together. Dean started pounding into her faster and hard feeling himself going inside of her deeply causing him to yell out. She was even tighter this way and he was loving it more and more with each thrust. Ryleigh couldn't hold back anymore and she just screamed out as she came hard around her husband's dick. Dean groaned feeling her walls clench around his dick causing him to cum his load right into her cave. Dean fell on top of his wife with his face in her neck groaning.

Ryleigh had relaxed enough when she brought her hand up and started rubbing the back of his neck. Dean finally caught his breathe kissing her neck one more time before pulling out of her and laying down next to her. Ry looked over at him before moving closer to him and putting her head on his chest. Dean held her close to him as he kissed the top of her head. She knew that they needed to talk and now was as good of time as any.

"Jon we need to talk about earlier. " she said

"I know. " he said

"I understand that you are trying to protect me and want what is best for me, but I feel like I need to stand up for myself. Renee came to our home and out her hands on me causing me to have the twins early I can't let that go. Then there is Randy who came to our home and kidnapped me and Jojo which I know that you can't let go. So I don't see why you, Roman and Seth can't train me so I can fight Renee. " she said

"I don't want you risking your body like I do day in and out. We have children that need at least need one of their parents healthy. " he said

"I get that, but this is just one match and I think that I can do it. I need your support. " she said

He sighed "Okay one match and we will work with you, but after that babe your not wrestling. "

"Deal. " she said

"Good. Now let's get some sleep. " he said holding her close.

Ryleigh smiled cuddling into him more closing her eyes. She was more than happy and satisfied with everything that happened but she knew that she had a long road ahead of her. This was one step in the right direction and they were at least on the same page for now.


	33. Chapter 33

**Here is another chapter to this awesome story. Hope you guys are enjoying it. Thanks for the continue support. **

***Few Weeks Into Training. ***

Dean, Seth and Roman have been training Ryleigh for her upcoming storyline with Renee. Ryleigh has been put through the ringer with the guys and if it wasn't for her having Leighla and Galina helping with the twins she probably would had given up a long time ago. She was always sore and tired that Dean barely had gotten to spend anytime with her. He was going to lie he hated not being able to spend time with her, but he also found it sexy that she was training and taking everything in like a true champion. The guys waited for Ryleigh for over an hour and when she didn't come down they went up to the room just to find her feeding the twins.

"Can't you three learn to knock?! " she screamed covering herself up

"Hey it's my room to and you act like I haven't seen those before. " Dean said getting a glare from her

"What's all the yelling about? " Leighla asked before looking and seeing the guys "Okay you three get out of the room. "

"We came up to check on her since she was running late. We didn't know that she was going to be feeding the twins. " Seth said

"Now you three know what she us doing you can wait outside of the room. And just a little heads up she is on her period so she is going to be moody. " Leighla said shutting the door hearing the guys groan.

Once she was done feeding the twins she changed and walked out of the room looking at them before walking towards the elevator. The guys followed her knowing that she wasn't really going to be in the mood to do anything, but she proved them wrong. Roman was the first to see that she meant business when she took him down time and time again. Seth and Dean started laughing watching him before they knew Roman got out of the ring and pushed Seth into the ring. Before Seth knew it Ryleigh knocked him on his ass and put him in a submission move.

Roman laughed at Seth while he held his head knowing that Ryleigh meant business today. Seth tapped out groaning rolling out of the ring as they looked over at Dean. He shrugged before getting into the ring he saw what her game plan was from watching the other two and he had blocked her every move pretty good. He knew that his wife was going to get frustrated with it and when he saw it coming he pulled her close to him and kissed her. Ryleigh tried to fight him off but her body was given in to him and she finally wrapped her arms around his neck holding him close. Seth and Roman rolled their eyes knowing that he would have a plan like that.

She finally pulled away and looked at him as he smiled down at her. She rolled her eyes and kissed him again. He kissed her back running his hands down her back just to be stopped by her because she was on her period and he knew that he wasn't going to be able to get any action from her. They finally finished up their training for the day when Renee and Randy walked in. Randy looked up an saw her for the first time in what seemed like forever and yet she still was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen.

Ryleigh looked and saw him and just froze. Dean noticed her not moving before turning around and seeing Randy and Renee standing there watching them. Dean went to Ryleigh and got in front of her making her look at him. She looked up at him knowing that he wasn't going to let anything happen to her. He wrapped her up in his arms walking her out of the place but was stopped by Randy and Renee.

"Dean I wish you could see how much she doesn't need you like I do. " Renee said

"Really? Renee you and I aren't going to be anything. You need to let it go because it is getting old. " he said

"well I see that she got rid of the baby after all. Don't know why she didn't do it sooner." Randy said and before he could look at her Ryleigh jumped him knocking him down and started beating the shit out of him.

"Get off of him you bitch. " Renee yelled trying to get Ryleigh off of Randy which got her knocked on her ass by Ryleigh. Ryleigh went over to her and started beating the hell out of her.

Dean moved and pulled his wife off of Renee as Randy held back Renee. Roman and Seth walked over helping Dean get Ryleigh out of the gym. She was pissed off that they would say that about her babies and yet she defended her children like no other would. When they got her back to the room she took the twins into the main bedroom and shut the door holding them close. The girls looked at the guys before asking "What happened?" they asked

"Ask Dean because we didn't get there until we had to take her out. " Seth said

"Dean? " Galina asked

"Renee and Randy walked in and as I was trying to leave Renee decided that she was going to try to tell me how she was better for me than Ryleigh was. I handle that, but Randy said something about Ryleigh getting rid of the babies and that just sent her overboard. She beat the crap out of Randy and when Renee jumped in she got her ass handed to her as well. " he said

"I swear that bitch doesnt know when to stop. " Galina said

"Ryleigh is a tough girl and the fact that she took them out alone has to be amazing. " Leighla replied

"I'm worried about her state of mind. " Seth said

"What do you mean? " Roman asked

"Well when we lost our parents Ryleigh went into a deep depression that caused more harm than good. She wouldn't eat half the time she couldn't sleep because she would have nightmares. She barely would ever want to leave my side." He replied "I don't want to see her go through that again. "

"And we will not allow it to happen. " Dean said

"What do you mean? " Seth asked

"We will all make sure that she knows we are here for her and that nothing is going to happen to her. " Dean replied

"Yeah. Make her feel all the love in the world that way she knows she isn't alone. " Leighla said with everyone nodding

After a few hours everyone decided to go check on Ryleigh. As they walked into the room they saw her sleeping with the twins close to her. They smiled watching before they noticed that Dean had gotten onto the bed behind her holding her close. "I swear to you right here and now in front of our family that I'm going to do everything in my power to keep you, JT and Haven safe. Your never going to be alone you always going to have one of us with you. I promise you Ryleigh. " he said low before kissing her head. The rest of the gang got comfortable on the couch and chairs and stayed close to her.


	34. Chapter 34

**Thanks for the reviews and support on this story. **

**Monday Night Raw**

Ryleigh was nervous about the show since she would be in a tag team match with the guys tonight going against Evolution and Renee. They walked into the building with the kids and looked around knowing that things were going to change that night. Ryleigh noticed that Stephanie was walking towards them since she said that her nanny would be able to handle the twins during their match. Ryleigh smiled as she followed Stephanie to her office where she noticed that Vince was in the building with his granddaughters. Ryleigh knew that he had grandsons from Shane, but they barely come around the arenas anymore. Stephanie hugged her father as they walked into the room with the girls and Ryleigh followed close behind her.

"Well Ryleigh your looking great to be had twins. " Vince replied

"Thanks Mr. McMahon. " she replied

"Please call me Vince. " he said before looking at the twins "And these must be your beautiful children. Well we car see where your baby girl gets her good looks from. And your son looks like his father let's just hope he doesnt act like him. "

"I pray for that every chance that I get. " she said

"I like you. " he replied "So I'm going to be in here helping the nanny since I don't feel like I spend enough time with my granddaughters and my new grandchildren from Ryleigh. "

"Okay dad. Are you sure that your going to help and not kick the nanny out like you did last time? " Stephanie asked

"Can't make promises. " he said

Stephanie rolled her eyes as her and Ryleigh walked out of the room. Ryleigh smiled as they walked to the skirmishes is at to get Ryleigh's ring attire for the night. When Ryleigh saw that she was going to be wearing the shields tank top with some skin tight black pants she felt a little self conscious about it, but she took it and walked to the divas locker room. She took a breathe before she changed into it. She has always been so self conscious about how she looks and now this new outfit was just going great to make her feel worse about herself.

She finished and she looked at herself and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She has never looked this way in her life and now she was being moved to hair and makeup to make herself look good. When she was finished they led her back to the shields locker room. She stood out there for a minute before walking into the locker room just to see the guys laughing and having a good time.

Seth happened look over at his sister and his eyes about popped out of his head. When Roman and Dean both noticed that Seth wasn't paying attention they happened to look over just to do a double take just to make sure that they were seeing things clearly. Ryleigh looked at them feeling worried that she didn't look good in the outfit "Okay guys stop looking at me like that. Is there something wrong with the outfit. I knew it I'm going to change. " she said trying to walk out the door when Dean pulled her back in.

"Ryleigh your hot. " Roman said

"Not trying to be weird but yes you are. " Seth said

"Ryleigh your drop dead sexy and if we weren't getting ready to work I would take you in the bathroom and screw you the whole time. " he said low making her blush.

"I just don't feel hot guys. " she said

"Baby girl your hot and sexy. And if someone tells you otherwise I will hunt them down and beating the crap out them." Roman said

"Dude no hitting on my wife you have a fiancee and daughter of your own. " Dean said

"Hey you two need to see someone about your fighting because you sound like your and old married couple. " Seth said causing Ryleigh to laugh

"Not cool dude. " Roman said

Dean glared at Seth "Yeah Rollins. " he said before bringing Ryleigh close to him "And you just wait until we are alone. And dont you dare wear anything else I want to take this off of you myself. "

Ryleigh smiled holding onto him before they were told that they needed to finish getting ready for the night. Ryleigh was sitting on the couch bouncing her leg because she was getting more and more nervous about making her in ring debut with the guys tonight. Dean sat down next to her bringing her close rubbing her shoulders telling her that everything was going to be just fine. She just nodded leaning on him as he rubbed her arms. Before they all knew it was time for them to head out to the ring and if course the guys were pumped and Ryleigh was more than nervous.

They wanted for the cew to go out and of course her nervous we're starting to get the best of her. Before she had the chance to back out their music hit and they walked out with Dean holding onto her Ryleigh's hand and walked her out. When she looked down and saw Renee staying there smirking all of her nerves just seemed to fly out the window and she was very pumped up. Once they got to the ring Renee noticed that the fans were actually behind Ryleigh and she was looking better than she was and that just made her so mad.

The match started and it everything was going Evolutions way that was before Renee and Ryleigh got into the ring. Renee maybe got a couple good shots in before Ryleigh got amped up and started beating her ass. Renee couldn't handle much more so she tried to tag someone in but Ryleigh grabbed her and hit her own version of the dirty deeds covered her for the win. Ryleigh got up and she couldn't believe that she got her first win. Evolution was walking up the ramp while the guys were celebrating with Ryleigh as they held her up on their shoulders. Ryleigh smiled knowing that this was only the beginning of her fight with Renee and Randy.


	35. Chapter 35

**Thanks for the support on this story. I'm glad that everyone is liking it so far. This chapter is going to be tense but I hope that no one is going to hate me for what happens next in it. **

Over the next couple weeks things have been getting more and more intense with The Shield and The Authority. The Authority has even taken it to New heights with putting the guys in singles compensation and with Dean going against Orton tonight it just made things more worry some for Ryleigh because she knew how her husband's temper was. Dean was more than ready for the match, but he knew that Ryleigh was going to worry so much with it. He kissed her before heading out to the ring leaving her with Seth and Roman. She knew that Dean knew how to take care of himself but that wasnt going to stop her from worrying about him.

They watched as the match started and of course Renee got to be at the ring with Randy. Ryleigh glared at the screen and she noticed that they were trying get Dean off of his game. Renee got on the ring and pulled Dean to her kissing him hard and before Roman and Seth could stop her Ryleigh was out the door and down the hall. The guys tried to follow her, but they were ambushed by some Authority members leaving Ryleigh all alone. She ran out to the ring and beat the living crap out of Renee while Randy was getting ready to hurt Dean bad.

Ryleigh saw Randy hit her life with a chair three times before she got into the ring laying over Dean hoping that Randy would snap out of it but he didn't and he hit her with the chair three different times. And with the last shot he hit her pretty hard in the head knocking her out completely. Hunter was more than pissed about Randy's actions and he just pulled him out of the ring. The medics rushed to the ring along with Seth and Roman. Dean moved to his wife worried about her condition than his own.

"Dean you have to let me check you out. " Chris said

"No. I'm fine. I need to see what's going on with my wife. " he snapped

Chris nodded looking as they got her on a stretcher rushing her into the back. Roman looked at Seth and told him to go with his sister that he would get Dean there with the girls. Before Dean could protest Seth rushed out if the arena and passed Randy and Hunter as he was bitching Orton out "What the hell was that out there? " He snapped

"It was called doing my fucking job Paul. " he said low

"No you just broke script and you hurt Ryleigh when she was trying to protect her husband from being more injured but you didn't allow yourself to stop and you hurt her. " he yelled

"What? I didn't hurt her. " he said not remembering anything that had happened

"Don't play stupid Orton you knew exactly what you were doing and now she could be hurting worse than you think. And if she is your looking at the end of your career or worse if Vince has anything to do with it. " he said

"Yeah whatever. " Randy said walking down the hall before being stopped by Renee

"Love the way you took out my competition. She doesnt deserve to be in the business or around Dean. " She said

"She is better than you will ever be." He snapped before walking away

***At the hospital. ***

Roman managed to talk Dean into getting checked out while Seth waited to hear something about his sister. Finally after a couple hours Dean walked to his brother in law as the doctor walked out with news about Ryleigh.

"I'm looking for the family of Ryleigh Good? " he asked

"I'm her Husband and these are her brothers and sisters. "

"How is she? " Galina asked

"Well she has some head trauma. She doesn't remember much of anything that has happened recently. She knows that she is in a relationship with Jon Good, but she doesn't remember much after that. " he replied

"She doesn't remember that she has twins? " Seth asked

"No sir. But there is a chance that it can come back. You have to work with her. " he said

"When can we see her? " Dean asked

"Now, but we want to keep her overnight so visiting hours will be over soon. " he said

"I'm not leaving my wife. " Dean said

"That's fine with me. " he said

Roman looked at everyone and told Dean that they would head back to the hotel and take acre of the twins so he could take care of Ryleigh. He nodded before following the doctor back to the room. He walked in and saw her sleeping and he couldn't believe that she would risk herself to save him. He never wanted that to happen to her, but it did and he was going to make sure that she stayed safe no matter what. He walked over to the chair beside the bed and took her hand into his rubbing her knuckles. "Ryleigh I'm sorry that this happened to you, but I swear I will protect you no matter what. Your never going to go through this ever again. " he said kissing her hand thinking of ways to keep her out of harms way and to kill Orton the next chance he got.


	36. Chapter 36

**Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. Sorry for the long awaited update been dealing with a lot of drama going on. Hope you enjoy it and please review and tell me what you think. **

Dean couldn't believe that his wife couldn't remember their children or anything that has happened. This was Randy's fault all the way and now he doesn't have his wife in their bed anymore. Ryleigh has been sleeping at her brothers place trying to use to the fact that she was a wife and mother. Leighla was helping her as much as she could but she knew that Dean needed to be with her and his children. As Ryleigh was given the kids their baths she made Seth go out and get Dean since she had invited everyone over to their place for dinner. As Seth pulled out of the driveway Ryleigh walked down looking for her brother after getting the twins to sleep.

"Leighla? " she called

"I'm in the kitchen. " she called out

Ryleigh walked into the kitchen "Where did Seth go? " she asked sitting down at the counter "And dinner smells great. "

"Thank you. And answer your question he went out to pick up Dean since we are having him, Roman and Galina over for dinner. " she replied

"Dean is coming here? " she asked getting nervous

"Yes he is a part of the family. " she said noticing that she was nervous

"I better go upstairs and getting dressed. I hope that I have something to wear. " she said running upstairs.

Leighla smiled watching her run upstairs just to make herself look good for Dean. She knew deep down that Ryleigh knew she was in love with Dean, but getting her to remember everything was going to be the hard part, but she knew that they could pull this together like they have before. She went back dinner hearing Seth pulled up and another car pull up behind him which means that Roman and Galina had arrived with them. She turned the burner down before going to the front door as they all walked into the house. Ryleigh heard everyone walking into the house and she started freaking out feeling like she wasn't good enough for Dean.

"Leighla where is Ryleigh? " Galina asked as Dean looked for a answer

"She is upstairs getting ready since she heard that Ambrose was coming. " she replied

"My sister already has the man whipped she doesn't need to make herself look good just for him. " Seth said

"Oh Seth hush. She wants to feel attractive for her man. " Galina said

"Yeah dude. She just wanted to impress him because she loves his attention. " Roman replied

"She doesn't have to impress because she already won everything I have. " Dean replied "How are the twins doing? " he asked

"They are great. " Ryleigh replied walking down causing everyone to look at her.

"Wow sis. You look amazing." Seth said

"I have to agree with your brother which is more than weird. " Roman said

"US girls always think you look amazing in anything and everything that you wear. " Galina said

"Yeah. " Leighla said before looking at Dean who hadn't taken his eyes off of her "What do you think Dean? "

"You are absolutely gorgeous darlin. " Dean replied

Ryleigh blushed "You clean up nice, but I'm happy to see that you have some scuffness left. " She said reaching up and touching his cheek

Dean smiled leaning his cheek into her hand more before taking her hand and kissing it before leaning down and kissing her slowly. Ryleigh kissed him back for the first time in weeks and something went through both of them which caused him to bring her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck holding onto him as they kissed. Seth groaned causing them to break apart which got him slapped by Leighla. Roman couldn't help but to laugh because Seth brought it on himself. Ryleigh shook her head before looking up at Dean "Would you like to come up and see the twins?" she asked

"I would love to. " He said

She nodded taking his hand and walking up the stairs to her room where the twins where the twins were at. Once inside the room Dean walked over to his children smiling missing them. He reached down and touched both of them as Ryleigh watched him smiling. She missed being with him and her heart was hurting her because she wasn't with him. Before she could stop herself she said "Dean I want to come home. "

He looked over at her "Are you sure? I don't you to feel rushed into anything. " he said feeling excitement

"Yeah I'm sure. I don't feel like me unless I'm with you. I feel like I'm keeping the twins away from their father and I dont want that. I want us all to be together and I want us to raise the twins together and be a family. " she said as he walked over to her pulling her to him

"Darlin I want you and the kids back at home with me. " he said looking at her

"Can you do me a favor?" she asked

"Anything. " he replied

"Kiss me. And I don't want you to kiss me soft either. I want you to kiss hard. " she said

"Like I said anything for you. " he said before pulling her tight against him and kissing her slow at first before he started getting rough. She moaned holding onto him with her hands around his neck at first before one of her hands ran up and tangled her fingers in his hair pulling it causing him to groan out.

Seth and everyone else sat down at the table knowing what was happening upstairs. Leighla was proud of herself for bringing them back together even if she didn't remember much at least they were in the same room alone together. Seth didn't like the idea of his sister and Dean being alone like they were, but he knew that there wasn't much that he could do about it since they were married. He just wanted his baby sister back to her normal self and if that meant her and Dean being alone together then so be it. This was either going to make them or a break them.


	37. Chapter 37

**Here is another great update for this story. Hope you all enjoy it. **

Dean made sure everything was unpacked and put up where it belongs since Ryleigh and the twins finally came home. He knew that there were somethings that Ryleigh couldn't remember about their relationship but he knew that he had to protect her with everything in him. He walked back into their room and noticed that she was looking at the pictures they had put up in the bedroom. He smiled watching her before walking over to her wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close to him "That was the best night of my life? " he said

"Really? Why is that? " she asked looking up at him

"Well that's the night you said you would be my wife and we found out about you being good pregnant. " He said

"I guess that would be a good reason. " she said looking up at him

"Darlin anything and everything that we do together is very special to me. You make me feel like my life isn't as bad as I thought it was. You have made things go so much better and I feel like if something were to happen to you I honestly don't know what I would do with myself. " he said

She smiled turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck "Sweetheart I'm not going anywhere. I may not remember much about our relationship, but I do know enough that I'm not going anywhere and I that your the only man for me. And I can promise you that no one would ever want to come near me and it's because of you. " he said

"What do you mean by that? " he asked holding onto her

"I mean if something were to happen to us and if I decided to date someone else you probably wouldn't allow it to happen because your so stuck on me that you probably would beat the hell out of them. " she said

"Your damn right. No one is touching or getting near what's mine. " he said

She smiled "and I wouldn't want it any other way. " she said twisting her fingers in his hair

"How about we head to bed and cuddle for the rest of the night? " he asked

"I like that idea, but I have to get comfortable first. " she said

"Alright. Go get changed and I will get the bed ready. " he said

She nodded letting him go getting some clothes before heading to the bathroom. Dean smiled watching her before getting the bed ready for them to get in to relax when he heard someone knocking at his door. He groaned really not wanting to get it, but he knew he would have to. As he was getting ready to walk down and get the door Ryleigh walked out wearing one of his shirts and some pants causing him to groan low. She smiled before seeing him "Where are you going? " she asked

"Someone is at the door and I was going to get it. " he said

"But Dean I was just wanting to spend time with you like in more ways than just one. " she said

"Babe I promise this is only going to take a minute." he said walking out before walking back in "Wait your in the mood huh? "

"Well duh. I'm not wearing underwear for nothing. I was hoping to get some quality time with you before you have to leave for work. " she said

He thought for a minute "Screw the door. Your is what is important to me. " he said walking over to her and kissing her hard.

She kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck as they moved back to the bed. They fell onto the bed after getting out of clothes and he entered her. Renee started banging on the door until she heard screaming and moaning coming from inside of the house. Renee growled knowing that he was upstairs with another bitch or so she thought. She had no idea That Ryleigh was upstairs with her husband getting the best sex either one of them had in awhile. She walked back to her car and started calling his phone leaving voicemail after voicemail hoping that he would finally call her back so they could start their relationship over.

After a few hours she looked out of her car window she saw his bedroom light cut off. She knew that there was no way in hell she would get into the house that night and she wasn't going to even to try. She started her car and drove to her hotel that she was staying at. She was going to get with him eventually but she needs to work on the plan that would get her in there. Dean and Ryleigh on the other hand were cuddling in their over sized bed after their couple of hours of love making. Ryleigh has never been more content in her life and it was all thanks to Dean.

Dean smiled holding onto his wife. She was and will always be the best thing that has ever happened to him. He rubbed her back slowly as he felt her become more relaxed against him. He looked down at her and saw her drifting into a deep and peaceful sleep. He smiled as he continued to rub her bare back she was a special and amazing woman, she was a wonderful mother and she was the best wife and lover he has ever had. His friend Sami has always said that Ryleigh was the best thing for him. She brought out the best in him and Sami has wanted them to stay together through everything. Dean kissed the top of her head as she stayed asleep and he knew that Sami would be coming down for a visit and it would be before he went back to work on Monday. He would tell his wife about him coming tomorrow cause for now he was holding his sweet angel in his arms while their children slept in the other room. His life couldn't get any better than this.


	38. Chapter 38

**Okay so her is the lasted update to the story. It's going to have drama between Ryleigh and Dean. Please don't hate me for it. Thanks for all the support on the story. **

**Three Months Later**

Dean and Ryleigh haven't been seeing eye to eye as of late and it all has to do with Renee texting him and coming to their house unannounced. It was really driving her up the wall and she tried so hard not to take it out on him, but her anger had been getting the best of her as of late. She knew that he was going to be coming home later that day and she wanted to make it up to him. As she was getting the house cleaned up and situated when she received a text message from a number she didn't recognize. She opened it up and saw Dean with Renee dancing close and there was one of them making out. As she was getting ready to close the message out there was another one that popped up and of course it was Dean in bed with Renee.

She couldn't process anything that was happening around her at the moment. Her heart and head was hurting so much that she couldn't believe that everything her brother had been worrying about was true about any guy that was with her. She trusted Dean with everything in her and now she doesn't know what to believe until it hit her all at once. She remembered everything that happened as she touched her head before looking at her phone again getting angry all over again. She would confront her loving husband about the kissing and them in bed when he got home and if he didn't give her the answers she wanted to hear she would make his life hell all over again.

She went up to check on the twins and smiled seeing them sleeping in their beds before walking into her bedroom seeing pictures of her and Dean everywhere. She picked up one where they were hanging out after they first met. She smiled then picked up another one where the shield was together and she was the center of all three of their attention. She couldn't believe how much things had changed between them, but she wouldn't change it for the world. As she was setting the pictures back down she heard Roman, Seth, Galina, Jojo, Leighla and Dean walked through the front door. Dean kept rubbing his head trying to remember how the hell he ended up in bed with Renee, but he couldn't come up with anything.

Roman and Seth knew what happened and they couldn't figure out what had happened either, but they knew he would never intentionally hurt Ryleigh, but it really wasn't looking good for him. Ryleigh walked down and just looked at them and when she saw the way Dean looks she knew that something wasn't right, but before he could say anything she jumped right in "So I know what your sex capaid with Renee. " She said

"Ryleigh I don't remember anything from last night. " he said

"How about you start off with why the hell you were out with Renee after all she has put us through. I mean she came here and knocked me down and caused me to go in labor early then the stunt they pulled the night with the chair. " she said

"Wait. You remember what happened? " Seth asked

"Yes. Now shut up because I'm talking to my husband or should I say ex-husband. " she said

"Ry I swear to god I don't remember what happened. I went to the bar with Seth and Roman. We were talking and having a good time and that is the last I remember of anything. " he said

She looked at him "Your lucky I believe you Ambrose, but that isn't going to take away that you slept with her. " she said

Dean walked over to her and pulled her to him "I swear to you that is all I remember and I would never hurt you. "

"Dean you dont remember how you got in your room? " she asked

"No. " he said

"Oh god. Dean comes to think of it Randy was there last night and he was watching us. " Seth said

Dean groaned "I should have known that they were up to something. " he said rubbing his head

"Okay. So now I know what is what. My next question is what are you going to do about it? " she asked

"Honestly I don't know. " he said

"Well I have an idea. " she said

"You have our attention. " Roman said

"What if we made it look like me and you are broken up and I make a surprise appearance at the show taking Renee out and claiming what is mine in front of her on national television. " she said

"Ry you promised me that you would only get in the ring one time. " Dean said

"I know I did, but the bitch and the man whore are trying to break us up and your just going to let it happen. " she said pulling away from him

"Darlin I'm not letting anything happen. I just don't need you getting hurt like the last time. " he said

"And what I am doing isn't going to cause me to get hurt Dean. Jesus I'm wanting to protect what's mine." she said

"Alright. I'm down for this plan, but it doesn't mean I have to like it. " he said

"Well just know I don't like the fact That Renee saw what pleases me every night since we have been together. " Ry said as Seth and Roman walked out of the room with their girls.

"She may have saw it, but I can promise you that she didn't get any of it willing that is if she got any at all. " he said

"Well for her sake she better not have gotten any because I don't need to hurt her than you for sleeping with a trashy person like that. "

"Baby I know that and I believe deep down that we didn't do anything simply because I didn't smell like we had sex. " he said

She nodded "Well we have to act like we hate each other. " she said

"That is going to be kind of hard since we are madly in love with each other. " he said

"I know." she said

"Well let's get back into the living room and work this plan out. " he said

She nodded following him into the living room with the others waiting for them. They sat down and started working out the plans for what they had to do. Ryleigh knew this was the only way to make things work out, but doing it on screen is what is going to be the hardest thing for her to do. She knew that she could get through it because she did have the guys and it was in her blood to make sure that she protects her family.


	39. Chapter 39

Thanks for the continue support on this story. Here is the latest chapter for the story.

Ryleigh and Dean were having a rough time dealing with the fact that they had to play it off like they hated each other, but it was for a great cause because they were finally going to show Renee and Randy that their love and bond was stronger than anything. Dean looked over at his wife who couldn't keep her eyes off of him and they both knew that they needed each other more than they could ever know. He gave her a look that told her that he needed her right then and there. She knew that she needed him right there as well and if she didn't get what she wanted then they would be crabby and Moody taking it out on everyone in their paths.

Ryleigh excused herself to the bathroom making sure that Dean saw which bathroom she had went into. Once he saw her go inside he made sure that no one was looking before going in that direction she had went in. Seth and Roman smirked knowing what they were up to and of court they knew that the couple needed their alone time. Renee and Randy walked into the room smiling knowing that they accomplished what they were out to do. As they looked around for Ryleigh and Dean they heard moaning and groaning coming from the bathroom area.

Before they could go check it out Roman and Seth stopper them and started talking about the show. Randy smirked listening to Regins ramble about everything that Hunter and Stephanie has put him through. Renee just nodded looking around for Dean, buy wasn't really getting anywhere with it. Dean kissed Ryleigh before walking out and heading back to the guys. He sighed seeing Renee but put on a fake smile as he got over to her.

Ryleigh walked out and saw Renee all over Dean rolling her eyes trying to keep in character acting like it wasn't bothering her to see them like that. Randy smiled walking over to her putting his arm around het shoulder telling that everything was going to be okay. She smile as she nodded touching his cheek before kissing him slowly. Dean grow led low bringing Renee close to him and kissing her making sure that he kept in his character even though he wanted to rip Orton in half for touching what was his.

*#*#*#

Ryleigh watched the show progress and watched Renee and Dean out in the ring and she heard the fans booing. She smiled hearing them boo her because they knew that she was the one that should be with Dean. As she looked over Seth walked over to his sister and put his arm around her shoulder "it's time for us to cut the promo sis." He said watching her nod. He walked her over to the camera crew and Roman. She took a breathe as they got in front of the camera.

"Hey Ambrose. I know you remember us you know your brothers." Roman said

"Yeah the ones that have had your back since day one. And you can't forget about my sister the one that gave you the best years of her life and two amazing kids." Seth said

"Yeah I remember everything. So what do you want?" He asked having Renee smirking

"Well you see you have to make things right in fact we are giving you until next week to make things right or there are going to be consequences in hand for you brotha. " Roman said

"What are you going to do?" He asked

"For starters we are going to beat the hell out of you and then." Seth said looking down at Ryleigh

"Then I'm going to divorce you and take you for everything your worth which isn't much. Since you had to down grade to a bitch like her." Ry snapped

"Fine." Dean said holding Renee back

"One week. " Seth said

"Believe that. " Roman said

Ryleigh let her breathe out as they went off ait and she had tears running down her cheeks. Seth pulled her close rubbing her back trying to sooth her buy he knew that she needed Dean to do that. Seth told het that they would be together at the hotel, but he knew that she felt horrible for what a he said to him. Roman helped Seth get her back to the locker room before anything or anyone could say anything tot them.

After a couple hours the show was over and everyone was in their rooms. Ryeligh paced the floor waiting on Dean to get back since they were sharing a room with Roman and Seth. Seth managed to get his sister to relax in a nice hot bath and before she could walk a hole in the floor. After getting her in there Dean finally decided to grace everyone with his presence. Seth told him what was going on with Ryleigh which he kind of figured that was going to happen, but instead of him rushing in to her she had heard the door close and rushed out to him wrapping her little body around him. Dean pretty much had to keep her covered since she ran out of the bathroom without a towel.

He managed to walk her into their room shutting the door behind him while he still held her up in his arms. She was breaking down crying holding onto him and he just rubbed her back as he held her before saying. "Darlin I know you didn't mean anything that you said. I promise I'm not mad about it okay." He said

"I'm sorry. I said hurtful things I don't want to lose you. I love you too much for that to happen. Please don't leave me." She cried

"Ryleigh listen to me and listen good I'm not leaving you. Your my life and my whole world. We have two beautiful kids together which they are sleeping right over there. I would never leave you and the only way I would leave you is if you told me to leave. Do you understand me?" He asked holding her close

"Yeah I understand you." She said

"Good. Now how about we get you dressed and we cuddle in bed watching movies until we go to sleep." He said

"Sounds good." She said

He nodded walking her over to his bag pulling out a big t-shirt of his and handed it to her. He knew how much she liked sleeping his shirts and she always looked good in his clothes. She put the shirt on and got in the bed waiting foe him. Dean stripped down to his boxers and got next to her pulling her close. He turned a movie that she didn't even start because she fell asleep against him. He watched her for a few minutes before falling asleep himself. This story line was going to make things worse or harder for them to get pasted.


	40. Chapter 40

Thanks for your continued support on this story. Everyone has been so amazing and I hope that your enjoying it.

*One Week later*

Ryleigh has been nervous about everything that has been going on as of late. And with tonight being the night she actually shows the world that she is the one for Dean and that he only has eyes for her and their children.. Dean was just as nervous about the whole thing, but he knew that this may be the only way for his family to have some type of normal life without having to deal with Renee and Randy. He walked into the arena without the three most important people in his life with him and that was killing him, but he walked in and held his head up high.. Renee smiled seeing him and she just ran over to him wrapping her arms around him kissing him. Dean halted wanted to push her off of him, but he had to play the part so he pretended he liked it and pretend that it was Ryleigh kissing him not Renee.

Ryleigh glared watching them because she hated seeing them like that. Seth and Roman walked over pulling her into the locker room so she wouldn't cause a scene for everyone to see. Ry Sat down with her arms folded across her chest glaring at her brother and Roman. Seth looked at her smiling "No matter what you have going through your head you can't break our plan. Ryleigh tonight is the night for you to take care of her once and for all. We don't want to see you mess anything up." He said

"Really Seth? What was I going to do huh?" She asked

"Knowing you the way I do you would have beat the hell out of her without question and you would have kissed him right then and there." He said

"No I wouldn't have." She said

"Ryleigh stop lying." He said

She groaned "Fine father. Sorry I didn't mean to lie to you it's just that I didn't want make a scene, but he has been mine for two years and we have two amazing kids over there not counting Spike who I know wouldn't stay with Dean if I were to leave." She said

Roman laughed "she has a point dude." He said

"I know she does. Ryleigh just wait a little while longer because it's going to be awesome."

She nodded sighing before gettin up and walking into the bathroom. Seth and Roman both knew that she wasn't happy about this but in the end the out come should be rewarding for them both. Or at least they hope it would be because they were just as tired as Dean and Ryleigh were. As the night progressed Ryleigh became more nervous about everything and she knew it was getting to around the time for their moment. One of the stage hand guys came to the locker room and told them it was time for their promo.

Seth and Roman looked at Ryleigh as she nodded that she was ready for what was about to happen. They nodded as they walked to where they were suppose to go. When they got to their certain spot they waited for their music to hit. They looked around just as their music hit and it was time for them to walk out through the crowd as Dean stood in the ring already with Renee. Dean looked up and saw his wife and smiled a little as they got closer. Seth jumped over and then Roman before they both helped Ryleigh over the barricade. They looked up in the ring before getting in watching Renee stranding close to him.

Ryleigh watched Renee closely as she stood close to her man, but she didn't act on it because she was waiting for the right time to do that. Roman watched over Ry while Seth grabbed a microphone. Dean kept his eyes on Ry the whole buy every now and then he look down at Renee just to keep to their plan. Seth put the Mic up to his lips "So Ambrose it's been a week now what do you plan on doing?" He asked

"Are you with us or against us?" Roman asked

Renee took the Mic from Dean before he could answer just so she could answer for him "isn't it obvious? He is against you because he has me now and we are planning our future together." She said

Ryleigh laughed before tackling Renee to the mat beating the crap out of het. Renee tried to fight back, but when she saw Dean pulling Ryleigh off of her she thought this was her chance to take it to another level." Well now you see he doesn't want someone as trashy as you bringing him down with brats that aren't even his."

Ry shoved off of Dean looking dead at Renee "You really are one clueless bitch Renee." She said

"What do you mean by that?" She asked

"I mean he has never been interested in you. It has and always will be me. Dean just went along with this plan just so we could get rid of you and Randy once and for all. And since the cops now have Randy back in cuffs that only leaves you." She said

"Like I really believe you. You honestly think that after that one night of us being together that he is going to give it up so easy. I find that funny." She said

"Do you need proof of it?" Ry asked

"That would be nice. So yeah I want you to prove it." Renee replied smirking

"As you wish." Ry said dropping the microphone turning and looking at Dean. He pulled her close to him leaning down and kissing passionately as she held onto him tightly kissing him back.

Renee stood there in shock that he was actually kissing her like that. She growled seeing enough as she jerked Ryleigh away from Dean knocking her down hard and getting in his face yelling and bitching at him. She slapped him a couple times before Ryleigh hit her ass with the dirty deeds." No one hits my husband and I would appreciate you keeping your skankey hands off what is mine." She yelled before getting out of the ring with her group of men.

Renee just laid there and started throwing a tantrum like she was a little baby just because she couldn't get her away on things. Before anyone knew it the cops were in the ring arresting her like they did Randy. She was still screaming and yelling since a he didn't get her away and she knew that things were getting worse by the minute. As they were loading her up in the car she saw Dean holding onto his wide kissing her publicly. Renee knew this wasn't going to be the end of anything while Randy on the other hand has lost pretty much everything.


	41. Chapter 41

Thanks for the support on this story. Hope everyone has been enjoying it.

Dean and Ryleigh have finally made it home after being on the road for a few weeks and they finally decided that they needed a break from being on the road and they just wanted to spend time with their kids. As they walked through the door they were greeted by Spike. Dean smiled bending down and rubbing his ears. Ryleigh walked in and put the twins in their playpin before sitting down on the couch as Spike jumped up next to her. She smiled rubbing his ears as her husband joined them on the couch.

"So its good to be home right? " he asked

"Yeah. I love it when we can be home like this."

"Me too. So since we have so much time off I was thinking that we could rearrange the house some." He said

"That sounds good, but how were you wanting to do that?" She asked

"Getting new furniture having rooms painted. " he said

"Okay. So when do you want to start doing all of this?" She asked moving closer to her husband

"Well not today, but tomorrow." He said putting his arm around her bringing her close to him.

"I say that is a wonderful idea babe."

He smiled leaning down and kissing her. Ryleigh returned the kiss bringing her hands up and touching his cheek. They spent the rest of the day relaxing and playing with the twins. This was the quality family time that they needed without work and drama being brought up into it.

*The next day*

Dean and Ryleigh has been cleaning up and rearranging things for hours and when they finally decided to take a break someone decided that they were going to show up. Dean groaned getting up and going to the door with JT in his arms and when he saw that his mother was standing there all of his anger came back thinking about what she had done when he was younger. Lucille smiled seeing her son "Jonathan it has been so long. How are you?" She asked

"What do you want?" He asked coldly

"Dont start honey. I came to see my only son since it has been far to long since we have seen each other. Now why dont you invite me in?" She asked

"Because I dont want you here. I have never waited you here." He said as Ry walked over

"Babe who is at the door?" She asked holding Haven

"Well Jon I see you have been a busy boy. Who is the sluy and the kids? I bet they are a charity case for you." Lucille said walking in

"Ryleigh take the kids upstaira." He said handing her JT and watched her walk upstairs before looking at his mother "As for you...I dont care what your intentions are but you will not tall about my wife or kids like thag ever again." He snapped

"You actually think those kids are yours?" She asked

"I dont think because I know they are mine. Unlike you I actually care and want my children to have both of their parents. I love my wife very much and she cares about me in ways that I thought were gone since my childhood. Now if you dont get out of my house I will do things that no one would like to see or hear about." He said pushing her out of the house slamming the door.

Ryleigh knew that he was upset and she just didnt understand why. She got the twins down for their nap before walking down and seeing her husband sitting in the floor with his knees to his chest and tears running down his cheeks. She immediately went over to him touching his face and as he looked up he just wrapped his arms around her bringing her close to him. Ryleigh just held him close soothing him the best she knew how. Dean couldnt allow his mother back in to hurt anyone the way he got hurt. Ry kissed his head and he looked up at her. When she looked down at him he leaned up and kissed her roughly. Ryleigh returned the kiss but pulled away "Babe we shouldnt." She started

"Darlin please. I really need this and you right now." He said

"Okay, but can we at least go to our room?" She asked

Without hesitation he got up lifted her up into his arms and carried her up to their room. Once they were inside of the room he dropped her on the bedroom and removed her clothes quickly. Ryleigh watched him knowing that he must be in complete need right then. Once he was out of his clothes he got in between her legs pinned her hands above her head and just rammed himself into her hard. Ry bit her lip when he done that cause it hurt her but it wasnt a bad kind of hurt. Dean started moving fast and hard against the woman he loved not thinking about how he could hurt her. He just wanted to forget everything that happened dealing with his mother. He groaned moving faster and harder against her. He wasnt getting off so he pulled out and turned Ryleigh onto her stomach bringing her ass up and he rammed her again. This time Ryleigh screamed out as he began to move fast in and out of her. She had tears running down her face and her own walls tighten around as she hit her orgasum . He thrusted a few more times before he released himself inside of her. He groaned as he pulled out of her laying down on the bed next to her.

Ryleigh got up and went into the bathroom and started crying because he had never been that rough with her before. Dean looked up hearing her crying and immediately felt horrible and got up walking into the bathroom with her. He pulled her to him and held her as she cried "Ryleigh im so sorry that I did that to you." He said

"Why did you go that far?" She asked

"Honestly its the only way I know how to deal with the pain from my past." He said making her look up at him as he wiped some of the tears away.

"Promise me that you'll talk to me first before doing something like that again." She said

"Sweetheart I promise." He said kisskng her head "How about we take a nap. I think we both need one right about now."

She nodded as he picked her up and carried her back into the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed pulling her close to him as they covered up. He rubbed her back kissing her head making sure that she was okay. After a few minutes of sweet talking her they both fell asleep in each others arms. Dean had alot of things on his mind and one of them was his mother. He didnt know how he was going to handle her of she started coming around more but he would be prepard for anything.


	42. Chapter 42

Here is the next chapter to this story. Sorry for the long awaited update just been so busy with life. Hope you enjoy it.

*Two Months Later*

Ryleigh has been doing her best to keep her family from going out of control, but when it comes to her husband and dealing with his emotions when it comes his past. Ryleigh honestly didnt know how to handle the way her husband has been acting. He really hasnt been the same person that she married. He really hasn't been the same with his kids or his wife. Ryleigh noticed that he had been sleeping in the guest bedroom where she was in her bed all alone. She missed having her husband there holding her cuddling her. Hell she missed them having sex because their sex life was great before his mother entered the picture.

Ryleigh had gotten her brother to agree to take the kids for the night so she could spend some alone time with her husband. She felt like they needed this time so they could possibly get back on track. She looked around the house smiling hoping that this could be what they needed. Seth needed his family right now since the whole internet thing and Leighla doing what she did to her brother she just felt like her brother needed his niece and nephew. She finished getting them ready before heading downstairs and making sure their bags were good. She heard a car outside and looked out thinking it was her brother and boy was she wrong. When she saw Lucille outside she knew that this was going to be trouble, but she knew that she was glad that her husband wasn't there. Before Lucille could even knock on the door Ryleigh answered it "Can I help you?" She asked

"No. I dont want to speak to you. I want to talk to my ungrateful son." She said.

"He's not ungrateful and he is not here." Ry said

"Dont you dare tell me how my son is. He was an ungrateful prick as a child and he hasnt changed much. But yet again he has added on baggage since he took your whore ass in and the little bastards into his house for the money. So now he cant help his poor mother out because he has your broke stuck up ass living here." She said smirking

"You can think what you want about me and Jon, but you will not talk about our children like that." Ry snapped

"Oh so you think that you have balls." She said pushing her way into the house looking around "And what are you going to do if I dont stop my mouth?"

"Something that im going to regret." Ry said

"Well my son doesn't need something like you in his life and im throwing you and your trashy kids out the house right now." Lucille said going to Ryleigh and slapping her

Ryleigh held her cheek watching Lucille going towards her babies and that is when she blacked out completely. Ryleigh just started fighting with everything in her and like a lighting flash she saw blood on her hands before looking down and seeing that she was stabbed. Lucille saw what she had done and knew that she had to finish the job so as she went to the kitchen for a bigger knife and before she knew it Seth walked into the house. He saw his sister and immediately knew that someone was in the house. Lucille ran out of the kitchen and out the front door before he could do anything. He was about to call 911 when Dean walked into the house.

"Seth what the hell is going on in here?" He asked before seeing his wife lying in the floor bleeding "What the fuck happened?" He asked

"Honestly I dont know. I walked in and found her like this but someone ran out the door before I could get to them." He said

"Alright im taking her to the hospital please stay with the kids." He said picking up his wife and carrying out to the car.

*at the hospital*

Jon was pacing the floor worrying about what was going on with his wife and thinking about what he was going to do to the person that did this to her. Roman was on his way to their house when Seth called and told him what had happened instead of him heading to the house he went straight to the hospital. Once he got there he found Jon pacing the floor and went over to him. "Have you heard anything uce? " he asked

"Not yet. I cant lose her." He said

"Your not going to lose her. She is a fighter man." He said

"Joe I havent been the best husband or father to her or the kids." He said

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Joe my mom has came back and instead of me spending time with her and the kids I have been being a huge dick to her and she doesnt deserve any of this." He said "I would much rather it be me on the table instead of her."

"Dude Ryleigh loves you and she may not have been given the right situation when it comes to your mother, but if she couldnt handle it then she would have left you when you started treating her like crap." Joe said

"I know your right Joe, but she is my world and I just cant lose her." He said

"Jon listen to me dont worry yourself to death. Until we hear something from the doctors then we are going to think that everything is fine." He said

Jon just nodded sitting down in the chair bouncing his knee as Roman sat down next to him trying to keep him calm. After thirty minutes Dean finally got the answers that he needed to hear as thr doctor walked out "im looking for the family of Ryleigh Good?"

"Thats me. Im her husband Jon." He said standing up

"Im Dr. Cummings. Your wife is now stable and she is doing just fine." He replied

"Okay. What about her being stabbed?" He asked

"Lucky for that the person missed her major organs. And they missed the fetus." He said

"What?" They asked at the same time

"Sir your wife is about two months pregnant." He replied

"We had no idea since she has been getting her period on time. But everything is okay with the baby right?" He asked

"Yes sir. Normal heartbeat and all. We are wanting to keep her overnight, but she is wanting to go home." He started

"If she goes home what do I need to do to make her comfortable?" He asked

"She needs to stay in bed and rest the next couple of days."

"I can make sure that gets done." He replied

"Good. She has already been discharged and she should be out here soon. She needs to make a follow up appointment with her doctor in a few weeks just to check on her and the baby. And try not to have any sexual activity for the next few days." He said

"I think I can manage that." He said with a slight groan

The doctor nodded before walking away. Dean looked as they wheeled Ryleigh out and before they could get any further he stopped them picking up his wife in his arms and carrying her out. She put her face in his neck holding onto him as he walked her out to the car. She knew that she had to tell him who done this her and that she was afraid that it might happen again. Once they got into the car Dean looked over at her "Ry who done this to you?" He asked

"Your mom." She said

"What?" He asked gripping steering wheel

"Your mother did this. She came to the house putting you and me down then she started talking shit about the kids and she pushed her way into the house went after the kids and the next thing I know im beating her up and she stabbed me. I think she was going to kill me but Seth came." She said threw tears

"Darlin dont cry I swear nothing is going to happen to you." He said

"Jon im afraid of being home or in that house. I dont like the fact that she knows where we live at." She said

"Darlin I have been thinking the same thing that is why I have been looking for new houses. I found the perfect one sweetheart and we are going to start moving asap. I need my family safe and I need to know that you and our unborn baby is safe." He said

She looked "So your not mad about the baby?" She asked

"No im not mad. In fact this is just a sign that we needed to show me that I have been acting like a dick. Im not going to do that to you because we both helped make this baby. So im telling you here and now that you and the kids are my life and im going to do everything in my power to keep you guys safe."

"There is the man I fell in love with all those years ago."

"I have always been here just been caught up with everything else that I didnt see how I was hurting you." He said

"Sounds like it. Now can we please get home to out children because I miss them."

"Your wish is my command my love." He said

She smiled holding onto his hand as they drove home. Once they got home Dean helped his wife into the house and made she was comfortable before getting the twins settled for the night. Seth and Roman decided that they would stay with them to help out. Dean was grateful that he had so many friends that cared about him and he was even more lucky to have a wonderful wife and kids to share things with and in no way was he going to allow his past to come in between that.


End file.
